Naughty Strawberry Maid Epic Length
by DaichiSama
Summary: A fic about a movie director and a maid/struggling actor. Language, Lemons, and Naughtiness abound. Follow these two through their ups, downs, twists and turns in Naughty Strawberry Maid "If you were mine, i'd keep you here and never let you go."
1. Enter Naughty Strawberry Maid Kun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (who is 125% badass)**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, OOC-ness, Language, and you guessed it Lemons (farther into the story. Don't worry though, i'll make them well worth the wait.)**

**And let the games begin.**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. What the hell was happening here? His lead was having a mental breakdown and half his crew was just sitting there staring at the poor woman. The incompetence of these people astounded and boggled the mind. If he was allowed to, he would probably be choking one or two of them. He growled his frustration and walked over to the lead, schooling his features into one of patience and calm. The last day of shooting was supposed to be fun, light, airy. People were supposed to be <em>good<em> at what they were doing by now.

"Hey…Momo, what's the matter?" He said, trying desperately to stay calm. They only had a few more hours with the young boy who was supposed to be her long lost son, before he had to go home. This movie had been building up to this scene since the very beginning. They still had two more scene's to do before they could get out of the studio and head home. Or... for the actors, the after party. He kneeled in front of her, his mouth in a grimace.

Momo sniffled and held onto Grimmjow's shirt wiping the mess of tears and the makeup, that was now running rivulets down her pretty face, onto him. This was why he couldn't stand women. They always cried, just for no good reason. "My boyfriend walked out on me yesterday." She said, her voice thick with tears. "I thought he cared about me, but he's just a no good backstabbing-" Grimmjow abruptly stood, effectively cutting her off.

"That's what's making you cry like this? I thought you were a professional Hinamori, but I guess I thought wrong. Because _professional_ actresses leave their personal problems at the door when they're on set. Can you at least pretend to be a professional, just for two more fucking hours?" Grimmjow growled lowly. Momo's tears came to a sudden stop, her huge brown eyes wide with shock, betrayal and anger. "We only have two and a half more hours with Mr. Hitsugaya before he has to go home. I would like to get at least one fucking scene done with you today. If you cannot deliver then we will find a better actress." He said, stalking over to the white haired child, who looked worried about Momo and angry at him at the same time.

"You'd better make her act appropriately or she will be fired." Grimmjow murmured, turning away to talk to the crew about the lighting. It was day's like this that made him want to quit being a movie director and just retire early, but he couldn't imagine what retired people did all day. When he was bored... he tended to get into trouble. But then again, retiring wouldn't be much of a problem considering how much money he'd already accumulated from his past blockbusters. He watched passively as the Hinamori girl struggled to get her lines right while finding the correct emotions. Shocked and hurt was hard to portray when one had to redo it over and over again. Even her costar, Hitsugaya Toshiro seemed a little put out.

Grimmjow watched the young actor as he tried to make Momo have the reaction they wanted to get from her. Shocked and betrayed, a little hurt, and in pain. She needed to find and create her character so that she could get more into it, and become a real professional. Someone who could entirely immerse herself in her character until she didn't feel her own pain over losing her boyfriend or some other trivial thing. She would only feel hurt that her long lost son had shown up at her door, accusing her of not loving him, when in reality she'd given him up because she was a teen mother and would've been kicked out with nowhere to go if she had kept him. _That_ was the pain she needed to feel. That was the pain that they needed to get _today. _Or someone would be collecting their teeth off of the floor.

Those emotions didn't seem to be reachable for her, and he was already trying to find some way around the scene, some way to get as strong an impact without having to struggle with this. They'd been at this for the past three days, and she'd delayed it enough. He sighed, telling her to leave and come back only when she knew how to act out her role properly. They still had an hour with the young actor Hitsugaya and he wanted to get as much filming done while he was.

"Let's move this to the garden set." Grimmjow called, trying to work fast but efficiently.

By the time he got off of work, it was already ten in the afternoon. His stomach growled, though he ignored it. Not like he had anything at home to feed it with, it would just have to wait until tomorrow to snatch up a snack from the break room. Grimmjow tossed his keys to the nervous valet, who shivered every time the blue haired man glanced his way. What was his name again? Oh…right.

"Good evening, Hanataro kun." Grimmjow purred, ruffling the boy's hair. It was quite obvious from the way he acted that he had a bit of a crush on Grimmjow. Then again, who would blame him? The electric blue haired man had had his way with him on a number of occasions. Just for something to do, instead of lying at home sleeping with his cat Pantera.

"G-Good evening Jeagerjaques san!" Hanataro said, bowing lowly. Grimmjow could feel the boy's eyes burning a hole in his back, but he never once turned around. He was already beginning to get bored with him, he needed to find a new plaything and soon. Someone who could wipe away those haunting emerald eyes.

He rode the elevator up, ignoring the lusty gaze of the woman that lived in the condo next to his. She was a gorgeous woman, with long orange hair and a curvy figure, but she was just too weird for Grimmjow's tastes. And she never seemed to get flustered by Grimmjow's advances. That's what he liked the most about his partners. He liked to have them shaking like a leaf, moaning and calling his name before he even penetrated them. And some of his partners had been that way.

But none of them were what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finished cleaning the kitchen, though it really wasn't that dirty to begin with. Actually, the whole house seemed to always be in order, bare of anything that could reveal the personality of its normal inhabitant. He had begun to try and build a character in his mind. Today he thought it might be some woman who'd recently divorced a millionaire and bought a really fancy place to live, but she didn't come home often because she had a job as a stripper. And when she finally came home she was exhausted, and didn't even eat, or bother to take her clothes off and get under the blankets.<p>

Ichigo laughed at his own naivety as he put the newly cleaned coffee pot back and gathered his cleaning supplies. He really liked his job. As a maid, he could do pretty much whatever he wanted and no one ever bothered him or told him to stop scowling. He was free to do whatever he wanted, he could pretend to be whoever he wanted and not worry about the consequences. Because once he was done, he'd leave and no body ever saw him.

He felt like a fairy godmother sometimes, he thought giggling. Sometimes he would even pretend to be a fairy godmother and he'd sing little songs while he mopped and swept. Other times, he'd pretend that he lived there and was just cleaning up before his billionaire guests arrived. And he really _really _loved his job. But the one thing he didn't like about it was the uniform.

It was short black shorts, thigh high fishnet stockings, knee high boots (thankfully without heels), and a plain black top, normally there was a white vest that went with it, but it was currently in his dryer. Why did the company he worked for make him dress like this anyways? His boss, Coyote Starrk, did hang around with a little girl all the time, who he claimed was 'his other half', so maybe he had a Lolita Complex? It wasn't like anyone was going to see them anyways, they made sure to come in only after the owner of the place left. He sighed and ran a hand though his silky orange hair. He could've probably just changed and none of his superiors would know about it. All these thoughts and more were running through his head as he opened the door to leave.

He almost collided with a very tired looking man. The man had electric blue hair and cyan eyes that seemed to say 'I'm really sexy so let's fuck'. Ichigo blushed at his own thought and bowed deeply before running past the man and down the hall.

His theories about a rich divorced woman flew out of the window as he clutched the bars of his utility cart harder, reminding himself to pay attention to where he was going. He slowed down and took a calming breath, leaning against the wall.

What an idiot he was, getting all flustered from seeing his employer for the first time. Renji would probably laugh at him about this later. He thought, mapping out what he was going to get to eat that night. Knowing Renji, all the red head had eaten was probably some taiyaki. He's so irresponsible, Ichigo thought shaking his head. They could probably go out and get some ramen somewhere, or if not, then just stay at the apartment and Ichigo would make some curry. Though, he didn't really feel like cooking today.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow frowned, watching the orange haired maid run down the hallway and hang a sharp left, spilling half of the items on the cart.<p>

What an unexpected reaction…Grimmjow thought, stepping out of his shoes and hanging his jacket on the coat rack. It was almost like he had been scared of him or something. At least, that's what Grimmjow would've thought, had the boy not turned beet red upon seeing him. He shrugged it off and yawned. Tomorrow and the next day he had off, so he'd be able to rest up and maybe find a new plaything. He'd call up Nnoitora and Starrk to go to a strip club or something. He needed an outlet for all of his frustration, and he needed one fast.

Pantera purred, curled up on the couch, belly up. Grimmjow smiled at her for a moment, allowing the content sound soothe his nerves. He walked up to her, and scooped her up, taking her into the bedroom. She was one of the most loyal cat's Grimmjow had ever met. The Egyptian Mau hissed at anyone who came close to the bluenette. She'd even attacked a few of his previous partners, one of them being the valet. Though, for some reason, the cat liked Nnoitora.

She must have an affinity for evilness or something, Grimmjow grumbled, stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed with a sigh. Pantera stalked up to him and curled up next to his side, warming him instantly. The little gesture made him immeasurably happy.

"Pantera…I think you're the only woman for me." Grimmjow murmured sleepily. He yawned and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. He dreamt of floating cats and orange haired maids.

The next morning, he found himself face down on the floor, his cat purring and kneading his back. Grimmjow growled, annoyed and pushed her off, irrationally annoyed. Why didn't the damn cat wake him up before he fell of the bed next time?

"Fuckin' great, now I have a crick in my neck. Thanks Pantera." Grimmjow said accusingly. The cat looked up at him with a bored expression before purring and rubbing up against his leg as if saying 'Forgive me?' "No I don't forgive you, get away from me."

After making some coffee Grimmjow leaned against his kitchen counter and thought about what he was going to do that day. Really, there wasn't much to do until later that night. This is why Grimmjow hated being away from work for too long. He got bored, and when he got bored, he usually ended up doing something he would regret later on.

The only reason he had taken off of work was because Ulquiorra his business partner wanted to lead the auditions for the lead role for their next TV drama titled, _A Wish the Hogyokou Makes. _The writer wanted a new face for the lead role, and Ulquiorra said he'd get on it immediately. Originally, Grimmjow had taken time off of work so that he could help with the auditions, but the man had told him in his monotone voice 'I will be more than enough to oversee these auditions, Grimmjow. You just concentrate on making this drama a hit TV series.' After being told that, he couldn't just tell everyone 'Oh never mind! Ulquiorra doesn't need my help anymore, so you guys can come into work today!' They were all very busy stars, and it would be unfair to call them back on such short notice.

So he'd allowed himself these two days to just sit back and relax. And that's what he was going to do, goddammit…right after he found himself a new toy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo clutched his resume and headshot to his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically behind it. His legs were shaking and his knees were weak. He couldn't believe he'd let Shinji talk him into this.<p>

"Shin… can't we just go home?" Ichigo asked hopefully, scowling when he got a frown and a shake of the head.

"Ichi, this is going to be your big break, I just know it. So suck it up and get your ass in there and knock their underwear off!" Shinji said, grinning from ear to ear. Ichigo groaned.

"Isn't it supposed to be knock their socks off?" Ichigo grumbled before walking into the room. Bright lights assaulted his eyes, blinding him momentarily. He walked up onto the dais and glanced nervously at the camera and then the two men sitting next to it.

A pale man with a slight frown on his face looked at Ichigo with a blank stare. "Resume please." He said, holding his hand out for the documents in Ichigo's hands. He jumped and rushed to give them to him, trying to calm down. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Well…here's the script, let's see what you got." The man said with the same monotone voice. Ichigo bowed deeply and began reciting the lines with as much feeling as he could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter you'll get a little taste of what ya want, (i'm not rushing this time, don't worry). Again, this is all just build up and background info on the characters themselves. Will update tomorrow night at the latest. <strong>

**P.S. Sorry i couldn't help myself. I had to slip my little refrence to my new Ulquiorra story in there :) **


	2. Are you interested?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (one talented badass)**

**Warnings: Language. (Yeah, language. That's it. No boyxboy yet. Or in this case hot sexy blue haired man x cute little orange haired maid kun) **

**Ah, but there might be a little bit of something at the end of this...if you keep your eyes peeled. **

* * *

><p>Ichigo yelped as Renji jumped on him. "Ichigo! I can't freaken believe you! You didn't even tell me you were going to an audition, and now you're telling me you <em>got the part?<em> How did you get the part? How do you know? Didn't you go like yesterday?" The red head asked, talking so fast that his words almost seemed to blur together.

"Yeah I went yesterday, but I got a call back this morning saying I was exactly what they were looking for." Ichigo said, pushing the bigger man off of him. "And I'm partially insulted that you asked me how I got the role." He said, pretending to be angry. Renji had shook his head laughing as he went to go get two beers from the fridge.

"Wanna celebrate?" Renji asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ichigo nodded, taking the bottle from him and opened it with his teeth, eliciting a small moan from the other man. "I love it when you do that." Renji murmured, a dark look in his eyes. Ichigo laughed and pushed him.

"Well get over it because I'm not doing it again." The orange haired teen warned, before chugging the bottle down. "That fucking hurts." He said, rubbing his jaw like it was in pain.

Renji snorted and sat down on his bed, sipping at the icy beverage. "Not to kick you out or anything, but Rukia's coming over and…" Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock. It was about time for him to leave anyways.

"Alright, fine, I'll go." Ichigo said poking his lip out dramatically. "If you really want to kick me out onto the cold street, go right ahead." He got up and quickly changed into his maid outfit, ignoring Renji's cat calls.

Even though Ichigo was tired, what with college, his family, his job and his dream all weighing on his shoulders; he still enjoyed his life. And he really didn't mind that Renji had gone out with Rukia after he dumped her. Good for them, he thought as he passed a grinning Rukia in the doorway of their apartment. He closed and locked the door after himself and walked down the hall, casting a glare at that one flickering light that gave him a headache. When was the landlady going to fix the damn thing anyways?

"Good evening, Kurosaki." Said a cool voice from behind him. He knew without turning that it was his hot mysterious neighbor Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo and Renji had made a little game out of trying to make the man laugh, or even crack a smile. And after all their (failed) attempts, they had gotten noticed by the elusive man.

"Good evening, Byakuya." Ichigo said, bowing lowly. He knew that the bow would compensate for calling Byakuya by his first name; something that Ichigo knew instinctively was irritating for the man. "Why is six afraid of seven?" Ichigo asked, knowing already that he wouldn't get a laugh or smile, so why not tell him the lamest joke known to man?

Byakuya stared blankly at him before replying, "Numbers are not sentient, and therefore they are incapable of feeling anything, better yet fear. Whoever told you six was afraid of seven was gravely mistaken, Kurosaki kun." The man said, nodding once before unlocking his door and stepping inside. Ichigo stared after him, his jaw literally dropped. What the hell? He hadn't expected such a literal answer. At least let me get to the punch line, Ichigo growled, marching down the stairs.

Things were beginning to look up for Ichigo. He was getting a part on what critics said was 'Going to be the hottest show of the year.' And he was getting a raise at work for diligence and having absolutely zero complaints from his employers. Luckily for him, he hadn't met the blue haired god yesterday, even though he had stayed just a little longer than usual, anticipating his arrival. But there was nothing. Then again, had he really expected a man that gorgeous to be in early on a Friday night? P-lease.

Ichigo hummed a tune to himself as he collected his needed items from the storage shed, his mind filled with imaginings of what the blue haired man did for a living, what his past had been like. It was much easier to think up scenarios when he knew it was a man that lived there, and that he was a ridiculously sexy sexy man. The orange haired man blushed hotly at his own thoughts, shaking his head to clear it as he walked down the long hallway to his employer's condo. He expected the man to be out late again tonight so he decided not to try and wait up, instead, he was going to finish this up as quickly as possible so he could go over to Inoue chan's condo which was right next door.

Ichigo and Orihime had been friends since high school, Ichigo had staved off some of the advances she'd made in the later years. But they were still close friends, even though Orihime had gone on to marry and divorce some hot shot director named Ulquiorra. Of course she'd gotten a good amount in the settlement and decided to move into a much classier place, though she was still the same old strange Orihime Inoue. He grinned at that thought and pulled out his keys.

He unlocked the door and stepped into the condo, stepping out of his shoes and wheeling in his cart, shutting the door behind himself. Though, he didn't know why he did that, in fact, that was against the Maid Protocol, which was this big ass handbook he'd been given when he first started out on the job. It strictly stated to leave to door wide open and leave the cart out in the hall. But Ichigo didn't like to do that, mostly because he wanted to preserve that fairy godmother feeling about it all.

While Ichigo was wrapped up in his thoughts, starting to clean, he failed to notice that the lights had already been on in the house before he'd gotten there.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat on the couch in the living room, his ear buds in and listening to Bomb LA by Step Inside, which was his favorite song. It has high enough to make all other noise fade off into the background. He was clicking through all of his missed emails, and trying to respond as nicely as possible, though it wasn't working very well. The girl, Hinamori, said she was going to pull herself together for their last two days of filming. And the irritable blue haired man simply replied with <strong>'See you tomorrow, Hinamori chan. Bring your game face :}<strong>' Secretly though, Grimmjow was relieved, to replace a lead this far into filming would be disastrous. They only had three or four days left of filming, having done the easier scenes beforehand, and saving the earlier yet more complicated scenes for the very end. He exhaled slowly leaning back in his chair. He was finally done with his emails, and soon to be done with this movie. And then he could hand over the editing to Ulquiorra and get started with this new TV drama. He was looking so forward to it, the new faces, the fresh personalities, oh yeah, and did he mention that there would be a crazy number of sex scenes?

Oooh yeah. There was all that good stuff in there too. You see, the main protagonist was going to rape the lead. But soon after, the protagonist would fall in love with the very woman he raped and then be faced with what you can imagine is a huge dilemma. How to get her back.

Of course, they'd have to tape down the chicks breasts in the very beginning because she was supposed to have magically turned into a woman by some fairy named Szayel. After that, she'd have sex with a whole lot of guys and…admittedly a few girls, enjoying her new body to the fullest until she gets raped then…

Grimmjow looked up at a noise. He could just barely hear it through his earphones but that meant it was crazy loud without them. The blue haired man stood up, pulling out his earphones and dropping them to the desk. What the fuck? He periodically checked all of the rooms but still found nothing. What the _fuck_? Grimmjow growled in his mind. Had he just imagined it then? He looked back in the kitchen, this time he saw a slight movement behind the island in the kitchen.

He stalked over knowing enough about street fighting to feel sure of himself. Grimmjow looked down, expecting to meet the face of a big burly burglar, but instead he met mousy brown eyes and a beautiful face framed by bright orange hair.

"Uhm…I'm sorry!" Said a sweet clear voice as the figure bowed his head deeply and remained in that position. Grimmjow took the time to admire the teen sitting on his kitchen floor.

He had long legs, and a small lithe frame, with a perfect round ass. He had fishnet stockings on those legs that were spread out most erotically as the maid bowed in the most old fashioned way. Grimmjow crouched down and looked at the mess that the clumsy, yet adorable maid had made. There was what looked like two shattered plates littering the otherwise spotless tiles. The blue haired man growled when he saw it. Those plates had been given to him by his ex-lover Harribel. He didn't hold any emotions for the scary woman now, but he had always treasured those, it was a gift to celebrate his debut movie _Espada in Soul Society_ which hadn't done very well, but still, it was the thought that counted, right?

The maid looked up at his growl, eyes wide as saucers. "I'm really sincerely sorry about this. It's just that I had all this crap on my mind and I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and" Grimmjow listened to him babbling for a moment, deciding that he forgave him for it. Just how could he stay mad at someone _that_ adorable? The smaller man hurriedly began to clean the mess up, very clumsily and dangerously.

"Hey be careful," Grimmjow said, a moment before the maid cut himself on a sharp fragment. The orange haired maid cursed foully making Grimmjow raise an eyebrow. He smirked a moment later, deciding to make the maid a little flustered. Before the young man could wipe off the blood on his shorts, Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, and flicked a tongue over the wound. He half growled half purred at the metallic salty taste and pulled the finger into his mouth, sucking gently as he watched he maid's reaction.

It was unlike any other reaction Grimmjow had ever seen before. The innocent looking maid was _mad_. And not just any old ordinary mad, he was fuckin furious. The anger in his eyes was probably enough to make the skin melt off of Grimmjow's face. Yet he didn't move to pull his finger away. Why? Grimmjow was interested. He slowly released his finger and kissed the web between the teens thumb and index finger, noting that the anger died down a bit.

"Interesting…" Grimmjow mused aloud as he kissed slowly up to the teens elbow and then back down to that wounded finger. When he licked it, fire ignited again in the teens eyes and finally, he pulled away. "How strange," Grimmjow said, resting his chin in his hand.

The maid scoffed and looked away. "You're the strange one; don't you know how unhygienic that was?" Grimmjow frowned, he'd never really thought about it like that before. "And anyways, wouldn't you be kinda pissed if some random ass dude just started sucking your finger?"

Grimmjow tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. "You make it sound so unromantic." He said between laughs, looking back at the maids indignant face before laughing again. "I'm sure it was more enjoyable than you make it sound, Maid kun." The maid glared at him and hissed like a cat.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Maid. Kun." The maid spat with vehemence. This kitty has claws, Grimmjow thought dryly.

"Then I'm going to need something else to call you, ne?" Grimmjow purred seductively, trying to make the maid let his guard down a bit.

The orange haired teen looked away quickly and murmured, "Its Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow smirked, this kid had way too many cute moments. He was gonna make Grimmjow go into fuckin cardiac arrest.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said, extending his hand to Ichigo, refusing to give up formalities despite the fact that he'd basically molested the poor kid's arm. Grimmjow grinned when the kids face lit up.

Oh, he was going to have some fun with this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wtf. Sex scene's? Really Grimmjow? Are you crazy? <strong>

**Anyways SPOILER ALERT: I wanna know who you want to be Ichigo kun's opposing role in the TV drama. Because i'm seriously thinking Gin Ichimaru from some sick twisted reason. But i can't imagine that grin while he's bending our poor little over a table. Ew. Just aint happening. (Sorry to any GinIchi fans, but you are some sick people) **


	3. To Be Ignored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo (Whose creative genius i greatly envy in times like these, with wirters blocks running rampant)**

**Warnings: Language, and a fuckin short chapter. Sorry guys, i'm really trying. **

*****IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END*****

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of almost complete silence, except for the gentle clinking of the plates as his employer cleaned up the mess Ichigo had made, he was finally allowed to get a band aide and get back to work. The older man, Jeagerjaques san (he refused to call him Grimmjow), had opened his laptop and got to work typing furiously and cursing at the screen repeatedly. Ichigo couldn't help but look back every time the man went silent, but every time, he was texting quickly on his cell phone.<p>

Ichigo groaned softly, trying to remember what he was doing. Actually, he didn't have much to do at all, because like always, Jeagerjaques san hadn't left barely any sort of mess. The only thing he had left to clean was the coffee pot. Right…Ichigo thought, cursing softly. For some reason, he felt oddly…reluctant to leave after that whole episode in the kitchen. He didn't know how he would react if his employer ever tried to talk to him again. But judging from the way he was acting, he wouldn't be talking to him again anytime soon.

_But that shouldn't bother you,_ he reminded himself, making his way into the kitchen.

"Oh, don't bother cleaning the coffee pot, I'm just gonna make more pretty soon." Jeagerjaques san called from the living room.

"Oh…okay." Ichigo replied, feeling a little lost. He'd barely done anything today, except make up a bed that didn't even look slept in and break two plates. Why did he even keep him on the job? He grumbled, gathering up his things to go. It was still very early, and he wouldn't have a place to go back to tonight, knowing Renji and Rukia. He ran a hand through his orange spikes, guess he really would have to go over to Orihime's.

Ichigo realized he was delaying, and opened the door to leave, casting one last shy glance behind him before sighing and leaving, shutting the door with more force than he needed to. Was that it then? He just wanted to trail lingering, fiery kisses up and down his arm, just for kicks? He wasn't going to follow up with anything?

_You're getting way too worked up about this, Ichigo._ He nodded, and straightened up, walking confidently down the hallway to put his utility cart back in the storage closet and putting up his apron. Fine, he'd just put that whole incident behind him and move the fuck on. As he turned the corner to go to Orihime's, he was shocked to find the orange haired girl already outside, talking happily with the man that was obviously trying to back slowly back into his house.

Ichigo felt his face heat with embarrassment, Orihime was standing there probably talking about something weird with his employer. He thought of a million embarrassing stories that Orihime could tell the man about him, before dismissing each and every one of them. Why would she be talking to Jeagerjaques san about Ichigo? That made no sense whatsoever.

The orange haired teen fixed his hair and fidgeted a little as he tried to appear calm when walking down that hall to Orihime and his boss. He really needed a place to stay for the night and the only person he could think of was standing there scaring poor Jeagerjaques san back into his house.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, trying to sound surprised. The two of them turned to him, one with a pleased smirk and the other with what was akin to a blushing fan girl.

Orihime straightened up automatically fixing her hair. "Kurosaki kun, I didn't expect _you_ to be here. Why are you? And…why are you wearing that?" She said, trailing her eyes down Ichigo's outfit. He laughed softly, he was already used to people reacting like this when they found out he was a maid. The look on his father's face when he announced his part time job had been priceless.

"I'm a maid; I work for this guy right here." Ichigo said with a slight smile aimed in his boss' direction, along with a nod towards his apartment, trying to say 'I'll distract her, you go' with his eyes. She played with her fingers, looking down sheepishly.

"Oh, right I forgot you told me that before." She looked up, a blush still across her face. Ichigo marveled at how innocent she seemed, even though she had been married previously and had obviously passed the threshold into adulthood. He wondered for a mean moment what she had ever seen in Director Cifer in the first place. The man was plain, well…not plain but very fuckin close to it. "A-anyways…would you like to come in for a little while?" She asked boldly, obviously hoping for more than he was going to provide.

"Sure." Ichigo murmured, before looking her in the eyes. "Actually I wanted to ask you if I could spend the night tonight. Renji kinda kicked me out of our apartment." Orihime's face lit up and she practically dragged Ichigo inside of her apartment.

Oi, Ichigo thought, this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared in disbelief at the empty hallway. Had that really just happened? Had he seen the adorable little maid turn on the charm and get invited into his creepy neighbor's house? Not like it would be very hard to do, especially because the two seemed to already know each other from before, but he still couldn't believe it. He'd thought the little berry was gay <em>for Christ's sake. <em>Grimmjow thought, finally closing his door and staggering over to the couch.

And that look he'd given Grimmjow, like he was saying 'You can go now'. And just like that he had been dismissed, hardly given a second thought as the orange haired teen made his plans for the night. Originally the bluenette's plan had been to ignore the orange head until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and just jumped into his bed, begging to be fucked. He sat down hard on the couch. That obviously was not going to happen, not when he had so many other options.

Or maybe, Grimmjow just wasn't attractive to the younger man. It had certainly seemed that way, when Ichigo had said 'some random ass dude started sucking on your finger' without so much as a pause or stutter. He hadn't even looked embarrassed. So either the cute little maid was very experienced, or Grimmjow just wasn't attractive anymore.

He growled at himself, going to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Grimmjow wasn't _that_ old. In fact, he was still only twenty six…for the third time. Okay, he was a twenty fucking nine, almost a thirty year old man, but he was still sexy goddammit.

His mass of electric blue hair, those cyan bedroom eyes, muscular upper body, a tapered waist, and long ass legs. When he was younger he was an instant knockout.

"Fuck, what am I saying?" Grimmjow growled to his reflection, receiving a glare in return. He wasn't old, he was still in his twenties and he was still a knockout. He could have anyone he wanted and reduce them to a writhing panting mess of their former selves. So what if one adorable little housekeeper passed him up for the creep next door? There was always plenty of other potential toys out there for him to find and play with to his heart's content. And then, he could throw them away without a backwards glance.

He was Grimmjow fuckin Jeagerjaques and he could have anyone he wanted, including that tight little ass spending the night next door. Obviously, he was going to have to go with a more effective technique. One that he lovingly referred to as Karakai-ho* . If that didn't work then maybe he'd just have to outright ask if he could fuck him and see where it went from there. But no matter what, he wasn't going to let this kid be 'The one that got away' especially not when he had a perfect opportunity every day to tease and seduce him. Grimmjow met the reflections of his eyes, nodding.

He had just made a pact with himself. He was going to get the berry as his new plaything, by any means necessary.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow found out the next day that that may be harder than he originally thought. He still had scenes to film, people to yell at, and times and meetings to set up for the next TV drama. And all that was taking up his time recently, he had to work until midnight some nights and by then, the berry was already gone. And he certainly wasn't going to take Nnoitora's advice and purposely mess up the house so that Ichigo would be there longer.<p>

Although he had thought about it for a good long while before coming to that conclusion. Grimmjow would just have to put up with it until after this movie was handed over to Ulquiorra for editing and to handle the PR. Then he'd have a short break to meet with and hang out with his new cast. He'd do some script readings and maybe go over some of the harder scenes, do some ice breaking games with them. They needed to be very comfortable with each other considering all they were going to do with each other. He smirked at that, letting a few perverted daydreams drift through his mind before he had to brief Hinamori on her next scene.

He just couldn't wait for these last few days to be over and done with, so he could move onto a newer fresher group of people and see Ichigo again. Grimmjow was just hoping he could last that long without losing his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah that was short, yet very hard to write. I'm having the worst authors block ever. But here's the good news, theres a poll for NSM on my profile. I'd really appreciate your input. <strong>

***Karakai-ho ~Simply means 'The Teasing Technique' lame? I know. **


	4. Late for a Very Important Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to its kickass creator Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Foul Language and Suggestive dialogue**

****Results of the poll are in! SPOILER ALERT: 76% voted for Urahara Kisuke, and 0% voted for my character (you're some mean people, i swear)**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was momentarily, quite happy. He was in the car, on his way to his job. To be more exact, his new job as the director of one of the most anticipated adult TV dramas of the year. After handing over the last movie to Ulquiorra he was ready to meet his new cast, and get the two leads to get to know each other better. It would do well for publicity if the two were to start dating, and it was his job to make sure it happened. Though<em>, they might have conflicting personalities<em>, he thought suddenly, turning into a parking space at the studio. _Then it would be very difficult to get the two together_. He had plenty of time to help them break the ice a bit though. Well…after he met them in the first place.

He got out of his car, locked it and started for the entrance to the building, holding a folder filled with the resumes of his new cast and crew. Grimmjow nodded to the receptionist, who glared at him and told him he was very late.

He glared right back at the green haired woman and growled, "I'm not late, Nel, everyone else is just early." And with that he went up the elevator with a very nervous looking woman who practically cowered in the corner. Grimmjow stared straight ahead of him, it was no problem of his if he intimidated people. That just meant they were weak. He repeated that in his mind over and over until he stepped out, and made his way for the room where most of the cast was to be assembled. They would be a bit nervous, he knew, since they were all new to the entertainment business. They were all supposed to be unknowns, and he knew Ulquiorra would've stuck to it, since he himself had made up the stupid fuckin rule in the first place.

Grimmjow opened the door, and looked at the assembled faces around the long table with a predatory smile. As expected, more than half shied away from him, while the others merely watched. At the head of the table, a man with messy blond hair and slate grey eyes regarded him with an amused expression. Grimmjow glared at him.

"That's my seat." He murmured, being angered further when the man gave him a big grin and opened a fan to cover the bottom half of his face.

"Is that so? Well I don't see a name on it, do you?" The man asked in a condescending tone. He then actually took the time to get out of the fuckin seat to look all around it. "Nope…I don't see the name 'Asshole' anywhere on this seat. Oh well, guess it's not yours." And then, the fan was open again, presumably to shield the big ass smile on this bastards face. Grimmjow bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"Actually…I think I do see my name on it." He said, pretending to look closer at the underside of the chair. Grimmjow then tilted the chair so that the occupant fell to the floor with a resounding thud. "Yep, there it is, it says 'Asshole' clearly right here." He said slipping into the chair himself while the blond haired man righted himself, rubbing his ass like it was in pain. "And that's Mr. Asshole to you wise guy. Now go take a seat, were about to begin."

They went around the table, everyone introducing themselves and what character they were and then sitting back down. There were a few absences, but most of them were for the minor roles. Every time a particularly attractive actor or actress stood to introduce themselves, the blond glanced over at their ass, grinning all the while. Grimmjow had to tell him twice to pay attention and introduce himself.

"I'm Urahara, Kisuke Urahara, and I play the lead, Kenta." Grimmjow grinned; great, his main antagonist was a smart aleck. Well…the good thing about the blond being a blatant pervert was that he didn't seem to think the man would have very many problems raping their main character. Whose seat was shockingly empty. He growled, his main role was absent from their first meeting? Inexcusable.

"Where the fuck is the main girl?" Grimmjow growled, cutting off the last person's introduction. "How can she miss the first meeting? Doesn't she have any professionalism? Any fuckin pride, any-" He got cut off from his rant when the door opened, revealing a gorgeous, but rather breathless orange haired teen.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus over here." He said, his brown eyes apologetic, and his face tomato red. Ichigo bowed lowly to everyone in the room, his eyes finally resting on Grimmjow. "Wha…what are you doing here?" He asked outright, turning all the attention on Grimmjow.

"I'm a movie director, dumbass. Why are you here?" Grimmjow said, watching in utter horror when the teen walked over to the seat reserved for the leading lady and sat down.

"I'm the main role." He replied simply, setting his bag down by the seat and folding his hands calmly on the table.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been shocked to see the object of all his dirty dreams as of late, but he schooled his features into one of indifference.<p>

"You are not the fuckin lead, kid. Stop messing around. The lead is supposed to be a woman." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with what he knew was an angry expression, but he didn't care. He already knew it was a female part, he knew that when he had auditioned for it which was why he was even more shocked when the casting director had actually accepted him. He had told Ichigo that the director would find a way to attach breasts to him later, since he was destined for the part otherwise. It wasn't like that type of thing was unheard of in the entertainment industry. Plenty of people cross dressed in movies and TV shows. That's what got them noticed. "So, I'm gonna ask you again. Why are you here?"

Ichigo crossed his legs at the ankles and tried to reply as calmly as possible. "I'm here because I auditioned for the role of Sarafina and I got the part. The casting director told me you would be fine with that. Why, is there an objection to me being the lead?" He had really wanted to ask, 'Do you think I'm incapable?'

Grimmjow snorted and leaned his chair back. "We'll see how you do, kid. First mess up though, and your outta here." Ichigo felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't do that, could he? Just fire him as soon as he got a 'Cut'? Fine…then he would just have to act so that he never got a cut from him.

"Alright, fine." Ichigo said, with a curt nod. He looked straight ahead, and met amused stormy grey eyes. "Hello." Ichigo said stupidly, kicking himself under the table.

"Hello." The man said raising a blond eyebrow. "Are you going to stand up and introduce yourself to the class?" The man asked, in a mocking way. Ichigo ignored the tone and stood, looking at all the faces of the people seated around the table.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm playing the main role of Sarafina." He said politely, ignoring the heated gazes of the two men he was sitting closest to. "Please take care of me." He added, bowing slightly before he sat back down.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow looked between the two men standing in the far corner and he grumbled lowly to himself. Well, he defiantly wasn't going to get the two leads together now. One was an egotistical ass, and the other was his cute little maid. No fuckin way on hell, heaven, or earth was that going to happen. He let them interact for awhile while he talked to some of the other cast members. As much as he wanted to go over there and force the smart aleck away from the berry, he couldn't. He needed to meet these people and get to know them, since they'd be working together for a very long time. Well…hopefully they would be working together for a long time. There was a number of things that could happen that would make them split prematurely, for one, ratings could be less than satisfactory and the network would cut them. That was always a big 'what if' and the scariest thing about TV drama's. Especially ones like this who had to come on very late at night so no young kids could watch it.<p>

"Jeagerjaques san?" Ichigo said, waving his hand in front of the director's face. Grimmjow looked down at the cute little teen with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Are you okay?"

Grimmjow shook his head, and then lifted a hand to his forehead and shutting his eyes. "I don't know, kid I feel like…like I'm gonna faint." The berry looked at him, the worry in his eyes making Grimmjow's gut clench.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" He asked bringing his face impossibly close to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow shut his eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead, Ichigo pressed their foreheads together and then pulled back. "You don't have a fever." Ichigo murmured, his hands on his hips. "Have you eaten anything today?" The bluenette shook his head, mystified. "Well, there's your problem. C'mon, I'll take you to go get something in your stomach." Ichigo looked apologetically at everyone else in the room, bowing deeply.

"You'll have to excuse us, Jeagerjaques san is feeling faint." Everyone looked over to him, and he leaned shakily on the wall next to him, for all the world, actually starting to feel a bit dizzy. _Damn I'm good_, he thought smugly as Ichigo looped their arms and lead him out to the parking garage. "Where's your car?"

Grimmjow pointed weakly towards his car, unlocking it once so Ichigo knew where to take him. He was lead to the passenger's side door, Ichigo opened it and tried to force him in.

"What? I can drive us." Grimmjow protested. Ichigo shook his head calmly and leaned in close to Grimmjow. Now that all the cast wasn't around, Grimmjow felt his control snapping. He wanted to grab a handful of that bright orange hair and have his way with him.

Ichigo whispered, "I don't think that's a good idea, what, with you feeling faint and all." He smiled angelically at Grimmjow before closing the door and jumping in on the other side, backing out carefully and driving away.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was faking. He knew it from the moment the man had told him he felt faint. His horrible acting was easily seen through, but it seemed like the man had fooled the rest of the cast. But he wasn't going to fool Ichigo, no sir.

"So, do you really want to stop for food or do you want me to just take you home?" Ichigo asked, glancing over at Grimmjow, who seemed to be a bit shell shocked.

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked, looking confused.

Ichigo snorted, and decided to stop at a grocery store so he could buy some things for Grimmjow's empty kitchen. "I mean, I see now why you decided to be a director not an actor." He replied, as they stopped in front of the store. He smiled at his boss, realizing only now that the man was his superior in both places he worked. Damn.

Grimmjow's posture relaxed as a defeated sigh escaped those sinful lips. _Oh god what am I thinking now_? He just couldn't help himself, he had said it before and he'd say it again, the man just screamed 'Let me fuck you.' And Ichigo was more than willing to comply. He shook his head, realizing the man had said something.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that again?" Ichigo asked, dry mouthed. He was glad no one could hear his thoughts, because if they could he would be royally screwed. He wasn't some kind of slut or anything; he just knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was that sinful mouth of Grimmjow's leaving a trail of kisses down his body.

"I said, I thought my acting skills were top notch. And then I asked, why are you staring at me, and why are we idling in front of a grocery store?" Ichigo looked up and blushed, turning into the parking lot and parking, getting out without saying anything to the gorgeous blue haired devil sitting next to him. Grimmjow got out, squinting in the sunlight. "What are we, on some kind of field trip, why're we here when we could be at my place?" He asked a little too loudly for Ichigo's comfort.

"Because you have nothing at your place except beer, coffee and cat food. Not that I'm entirely opposed to the idea of giving you cat food, but I don't think you would enjoy it very much." Ichigo said offhandedly as he walked towards the store, shoving his clammy hands in his pockets. No big deal, he could go grocery shopping with his perverted sexy boss that he just so happened to have a crush on, no big deal. He could be just as aloof as Grimmjow had been. He could pretend not to care too…though Grimmjow probably wasn't pretending. He scowled as he grabbed a cart and started browsing for items, getting the feedback on what his blue haired boss liked and didn't like by a nod or shake of the head. So far, all he had gotten was nods.

"You're not a very picky eater are you?" Ichigo muttered, looking at the rather strange assortments of food piled in the basket.

"Not really, I just eat to survive." Grimmjow simply replied, looking down into the basket. He made a face and took out the peanut butter. "This I can do without though." Ichigo scowled, but he really liked peanut butter. He took it back off of the shelf and put it back into the basket.

"It's fine if you don't want it, but I'm gonna get it for my apartment." Ichigo said with finality, knowing the way Renji would act. He allowed himself a smile at that, the red head would get mad at him, and tell him he shouldn't have wasted his money on peanut butter when he could've gotten _Nutella_, which seemed to be like crack to him. He put it on everything, ranging from bread and crackers to pineapples and strawberries.

Grimmjow was muttering something too low for Ichigo to catch, while they checked out. The bluenette seemed to be examining the types of gum, picking out two and tossing them in with the rest of the stuff. He had then proceeded to scare the poor woman by watching her every move closely, and then, in the sudden silence, he told her that he wanted cigarettes too. She had jumped and then obliged, bringing it back to check out and then handing them to him with shaky hands. Ichigo felt sorry for the poor woman, knowing exactly what she was feeling. It seemed like Grimmjow got a kick out of intimidating people.

He always seemed to slouch until he started talking to someone, then he drew himself up to full height and practically commanded them to do what he wanted. And while that was very obnoxious and scary, it was also…kinda a turn on. Ichigo's embarrassment at that thought lit his face, making him turn away.

They left the grocery store and went to Grimmjow's, this time with the bluenette driving. All the while, there was silence, Grimmjow's mood seemed to get worse and worse as they approached his condo. Ichigo wanted to ask what was wrong but he didn't seem capable of breaking that heavy silence.

Once they brought the groceries in, and started putting them away, Grimmjow finally turned to him and spoke.

"So...what exactly did Ulquiorra tell you about the role you would be playing?" Ichigo stopped what he was doing, looking over and meeting those shocking blue eyes.

"Well…he said I would be playing Sarafina, who started off as a male but got magically changed into a woman by a curse put on her by a fairy named Szayel. Apparently the main part of the drama is about her trying to regain her memories from before she was changed, and falling in love. She gets raped by someone who had a grudge on her from before she was turned and he falls in love with her…" Ichigo frowned, he wasn't sure exactly how someone fell for someone they raped like that. Wasn't that like…reverse how it should be?

"And you're comfortable with that?" Grimmjow asked, his eyebrows pulled together in a fierce scowl. "I mean, you're mentally prepared to let that bastard Kisuke do all that to you, for the whole nation to see?"

Ichigo felt his blood run cold. "It's just acting isn't it? I mean he's not really gonna…" Grimmjow nodded, looking as unhappy as Ichigo felt.

"We wanted it to look as realistic as possible. And don't forget, this is an adult TV drama. There needs to be a certain depth to it that can't be captured by something as simple as fake penetration. Of course you'll be prepared beforehand but it still might hurt a little." And then Grimmjow frowned looking at the ground. "At least that's what I've heard." Ichigo sighed, if he had actually read that contract he'd signed then maybe he would've known all this. _Should've gotten a lawyer to look over it_, Renji's voice mocked in his mind, making him grit his teeth.

"I'm mentally prepared for that. Not like I'm a virgin anyways." The teen said, murmuring the last part. It was true, he had lost his virginity to his old boyfriend in high school. He was just hoping it wouldn't be as painful as it would look.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was pissed off. First he finds out his new little plaything was supposed to be fucked by Kisuke Urahara <em>of all people<em>. And then he finds out that he wasn't even a virgin to being with. Not like being with a virgin was all that much of a confidence booster for him, but he had wanted to be that to Ichigo. He had wanted to be his first and most memorable. Well…he could still be his most memorable.

"Hey Ichigo…" He said, low and seductively, walking up to the orange haired teen. Grimmjow almost moaned when those big brown eyes looked up at him with innocence unparalleled. "I want you to do me a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>What favor could Grimmjow be talking about? And woah, what's with that dramatic mood change? (Sorry for the cliffhanger, it had to be done. Geez, stop yelling at me in pm's, its not like i take forever to update, i practically update everyday. I have a life y'know)<strong>


	5. Kiss and Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Stuff**

***Took me longer than usual even though its pretty short. Sorry, my muse broke up with me. Freaken jerk. So i kinda had a slump. Thanks for the reviews though, brought me out of the abyss of self loathing. ;) onto the Chapter.**

* * *

><p>A half an hour after that whole strange scene in the kitchen, Ichigo stood with his arms out, staring blankly ahead. How the hell had he gotten into this predicament? He got poked again and a gruff 'Stand up straight will you?', and he obliged, getting more and more depressed as time went on. He had thought that Grimmjow was going to do something…anything other than <em>measurements. <em>They had gone back to the agency that Grimmjow worked for to get his measurements and have them written down for costumes that were apparently to be provided for the movie.

It was just Ichigo and Grimmjow in this room, floor length mirrors lining the walls and reflecting every possible angle of their bodies and Grimmjow finished measuring his arm span. Ichigo sighed. The bluenette was obviously not as into him as he wanted him to be, or as he had originally thought. Almost as soon as he thought that, strong warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Are you still pouting?" Grimmjow murmured next to his ear, exciting little tingles down his spine. He drew back, the measuring tape now around his waist and Grimmjow pulled tight, the sensation of the tape binding him exciting him a little bit.

Ichigo chanced a look in one of the mirrors seeing Grimmjow looking down at his clipboard, penciling in his waist, and then as the tape dipped lower, his hips. He sucked in a breath when the tape settled low on his hips, and lightly brushing over what was obviously his arousal. The teen tried to look away from Grimmjow, tried to focus on other things. But then that tape shifted, and he was measuring his legs, his face so very close to the bulge in his pants.

Grimmjow repeated his question and Ichigo cleared his throat, trying to make his voice sound remotely even. "Pouting about what?" He asked, trying to sound unconcerned when Grimmjow glided right in front of him, his hands going around him and cupping his ass.

"About me not coming onto you in the kitchen earlier today." He whispered his lips dangerously close to Ichigo's. He squeezed gently and Ichigo let out a soft moan, both leaning into the touch and trying to get away. "I can tell how turned on you are, Ichigo so you can't be that mad about it." Ichigo's face heated and he looked away, trying desperately to cling to that last shred of sanity he had. It slipped away from him when he saw the scene they made reflected in every single one of the mirrors. Grimmjow had an incredibly intense look in his eyes as he stared down at Ichigo.

"If you behave and let me finish these measurement's without raping me then I might consider rewarding you." Grimmjow purred, looking down at Ichigo's lips pointedly. Ichigo scoffed, _the fuckin arrogance of this man really amazes me sometimes._ He tilted his head, trying to consider the different outcomes of his reward. He could hope for a kiss, but it was probably going to be something ridiculous, and he didn't know if he could deal with another disappointment today. And plus it was already so late; the sun was setting, casting its bright orange glow over the horizon. A color that strangely matched Ichigo's hair. He looked back in those predatory eyes of his boss and director.

"You have to promise me it's going to be a kiss." Ichigo said, and then blushed profusely, turning to look away. Dear lord, had he really said such a thing? And to this man no less? He was probably inflating his already bulbous ego. But he couldn't take that back or cover it up, he didn't want to. His thoughts were interrupted by a half crazy laugh.

Grimmjow was fuckin laughing at him, a big ass smile on his face, his hands moving from Ichigo's behind to his hair. "Is that _all _you wanted? Alright then…" And before he knew it, those gentle caressing fingers clenched tight in his hair and pulled him in for a soul crushing kiss. He parted his lips in surprise, yelping like a puppy when a tongue was promptly slid into his mouth. _Oh god, _was Ichigo's last thought as his hands slid up Grimmjow's chest to circle and lock around his neck. Their tongues were battling, their bodies hot, hips pressed together, and their chests heaving as they struggled against their desire to continue kissing and the need to breathe. Ichigo pulled away first and gulped in air, upset that he even needed it in the first place.

But Grimmjow wasn't letting him go. He pulled him back to him, and pressed their lips together again, the heat and intensity of it making Ichigo's knees grow weak as he melted into the bluenettes arms. The smell, of his cologne mixed with his own musky untamed scent, alone was enough to make Ichigo's head spin. But dear lord the taste of him was even better, he tasted of desire and sin and all of those forbidden but equally tantalizing things, all things Grimmjow had and Ichigo wanted. He moaned and gave up his fight for air, pulling on those strands of electric blue hair. Even after all those relationships he'd been in, Ichigo had _never_ been kissed like this before. It felt like his very first time kissing, it was intense yet delicate, hot and wild yet oddly tamed; the calloused hands that were roaming his body were fierce yet gentle.

And Ichigo loved it.

After breaking a few more times to repeat this cycle, Grimmjow finally rested his hands on Ichigo's hips and gently pushed him away. They stared at each other a moment, Grimmjow looked amused and more than aroused, while Ichigo didn't know how he felt. Overwhelmed perhaps? Or…he couldn't put his finger on the emotion; it was elusive and jittery like a wild horse. The closer he got to capturing it, the farther away it seemed to go.

"So, will you let me finish the measurements now?" Grimmjow said disarmingly calm. Ichigo nodded deftly, and watched with amazement when the older man went right back to work like nothing had happened, like he hadn't felt that just then. It was driving Ichigo crazy. And the longer Grimmjow worked the more nervous and fidgety he got, and the hotter his cheeks and ears grew. As confused as he was, he did know something.

Grimmjow was one hell of a tease.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow finished his measurements and then announced the news, pulling the paper off of the clipboard and telling him to stay put while he went to go deliver the paper to the costume department. As much as he had wanted to stop work and give Ichigo exactly what he wanted, he couldn't, not with such important things to do. And they always had later, he would have him in his apartment soon enough, and then Ichigo would probably try to do his job. But there wasn't really anything for him to clean up, though…perhaps there would be soon. If he played his cards right.<p>

"Ah, Grimmjow there you are. I heard you did relatively well today with the new cast." A cold almost indifferent voice said from behind him, at once raising all of the fine hairs on Grimmjow's neck and angering him. "Or well…before you got horribly sick and had to go home. Even though, me, your business partner and lifelong…acquaintance have never known you to catch a cold or take off of work unless there was a pressing emergency. I wonder why that is." Grimmjow couldn't tell whether or not that was a jealous tone he detected on his voice or not. Whatever it was, Grimmjow decided to be more angry than nervous at seeing him.

"I'm only fuckin human Ulquiorra. I felt faint, I went home, end of story. Not like it's any of your business what I did as long as I accomplished my goal." He nodded to the seemingly emotionless man whose eyes had widened just a little to show his shock. "See ya." He said before turning and storming out of the little lobby that they had crossed paths in, and into the room where he could drop off the measurements. The woman in there shied away from him and he knew that he was glaring at her. His mood from before completely shattered by seeing those cold emerald eyes that reminded him of a snake. Both moody yet indifferent, and in his opinion alien and very uncute, if that was even a word.

He marched back to where he'd left Ichigo waiting and burst through the doors, watching the maid flinch at the sound and walk up to him concern radiating in their gorgeous brown depths. Only concern, no fear at all. But he wasn't in the mood to be warmed by this, and he suppressed the smile that wanted to dominate his face. Because he knew if he let such a smile out now, it would be demonic and that would defiantly scare the boy away.

"C'mon I'll drive you home." Grimmjow grumbled, turning and walking away before Ichigo could respond with something utterly adorable. As childlike as it may have seemed, Grimmjow just couldn't or wouldn't be able to get back to the wonderful feeling that they'd shared only a few minutes before. Just seeing those deep emerald eyes boring into him, trying to find out all his dirty little secrets, reminded him of lonely nights and words that were whispered to an empty room, an empty bed, and quickly cooling sheets. The smell of cigarette smoke clogged his nose and lungs, but he was unconcerned. All he had wanted to do was coax a reaction out of the man, the man that had asked him to be his lover. He wanted him to be cute, and fidgety and ignite a fire in Grimmjow's heart.

He had wanted Ulquiorra to be Ichigo. Someone that he hadn't even met yet, didn't even know existed until that quick, fateful meeting at his apartment. He managed a smirk as he thought about it. None of that should matter now. He had Ichigo, right were the red head wanted himself to be and it was great. He should've been focused on that instead of something that had happened a multitude of years ago. Grimmjow turned to apologize to Ichigo only to find him gazing up at a strange rundown apartment building. If it could even be called that, it looked like a place associated with the word 'Slum'. The bluenette had no idea who they had gotten here; he had just been letting his body move on its own, until he blindly followed Ichigo's directions.

And now Ichigo was leaving, that bright spot fading as he moved to get out of the car. Grimmjow felt it happening and reached out, taking his thin tanned wrist in his hand and pulling him back for one more intense, toe curling kiss before releasing him with an apologetic grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, also saying 'Don't come over tonight' in the small print. As much as Grimmjow wanted to immerse himself in Ichigo, he knew how unfair that was when his mind was clouded with another man. "Be there early this time." He replied, as Ichigo shut his door with a finality that made his heart ache. His new plaything was angry at him. No…furious. And Grimmjow couldn't even blame him for it. Ichigo walked up the stairs to his apartment, and Grimmjow watched until long after he couldn't see him anymore. He put his car into reverse and backed out of the short driveway that led into a tiny parking lot that was filled with broken down, beat up cars, many standing on cinder blocks. He shook his head once before putting it into drive and speeding off, trying to stay focused so that he didn't run into anything.


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Frequent Foul Language, Adult References, and my total disregard for the English language. Sorry if there's some weird word usage, i'm trying.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ichigo unlocked the door to his apartment, fuming. One minute, he was in pure bliss, the next, he was being shunned and ignored like some bothersome fly. What the hell was Grimmjow's problem anyways? They were doing perfectly well until he left to go drop off that measurements.<p>

"A-ah! Renji," He heard from the dark depths of his apartment. He growled and shut the door again, feeling angry, confused, and utterly alone. The orange haired teen sighed, and slid to the floor, up against the apartment door. Now what was he going to do? Orihime was too awkward when he was around and he really didn't want to go back there, but he also didn't want to go inside and interrupt Rukia and Renji. Even after the weird day that he had, he wasn't going to be a cock blocker. But where else could he go? He had no car, and no one else to depend on besides his family. And they were so damn far away. But that's what he got for straying so far out of Karakura Town.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, curling into a tight ball. Well he couldn't very well stay outside the whole night. That was completely out of the question. But…Ichigo sighed, the sigh caught in his throat and turned into a sob instead.

"No Ichigo you're not gonna cry…" He scolded himself, trying to suck back in the tears that were threatening to fall. But to no avail. The tears did fall, in rapid succession, and he broke down, crying like an emotionally disturbed child. Ichigo found himself crying loudly, but he didn't care, or want to. Some people were yelling at him to shut up, which only made it worse. Ichigo continued crying and crying until he tired himself out, and he rested his head on his knees and fell into the arms of a deep warm slumber. A numbing sleep. Exactly what he needed.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, with a pounding headache, he looked up at the sky. It was the richest of blue colors, with big white puffy clouds. He could almost see them drifting, slowly over head. Ichigo couldn't make himself move, but he wondered briefly why it seemed like he was lying in the softest and silkiest of sheets.<p>

"You're awake." A calm, yet slightly amused voice said, rousing him from the dreamlike state he was in. He turned his head and saw Byakuya of all people standing in the doorway, his head tilted slightly as he looked at him. "Sorry if I was being presumptuous, but it seemed like you were in a bit of a dilemma." Ichigo realized he had been gaping like a fish and he shut his mouth with a snap. He sat up abruptly, and immediately regretted it. His head protested being knocked around so early in the morning, and he couldn't agree with it more. "You don't have to tell me what was the matter, however, I'd like to know when you will be getting up and leaving."

Ichigo tried to speak, though his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and his throat felt like he had swallowed several nail files. "Sorry about that," He croaked, much to the amusement of the dark haired man standing in the doorway. "I just had a really rough day yesterday, and…" He remembered Byakuya's words. "Anyways…I guess I'll be going now." The orange haired teen rolled out of bed and looked at the neon red numbers of the clock on the bedside table. It flashed 8:23 AM. He groaned but he really couldn't complain. He still had plenty of time to shower and get dressed before he had to go to work. The reason why he groaned was that, he was nowhere near ready to see his boss again.

Why was it again that he had kissed his boss? Dammit, for a while there he had forgotten that that's what Grimmjow was to him. That was what they were and always would be. Superior, and employee. Though, at times it did seem like Ichigo was the superior one. He chuckled and threw his legs out of bed, and stood up, saluting to a very surprised Byakuya before departing. Ichigo made a resolution. He would not come on to his boss anymore. That was that. He wouldn't ask him to kiss him or do anything more than that. He wouldn't try and create some alone time for them like he had before, because those things just drifted off the older mans broad shoulders.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to have any of that. No more, he declared to himself. Ichigo puffed out his chest and opened the apartment door, and looked at the sky. He could barely see it, there was just a little opening between skyscrapers that showed a gorgeous blue patch of sky. Ichigo smiled up at it and let the breeze drift over his face. Nope, he wasn't going to go for him anymore. That was probably the more healthy thing to do anyways. And it wouldn't be fair to the other cast members if he had gone out with him.

Ichigo gasped. Was that why Grimmjow had put the brakes on everything yesterday? Maybe the walk to the costume department cleared his head a bit, like the fresh air outside of Byakuya's apartment was doing for him now. It was like a bucket of ice water to the head. He smiled a little. Grimmjow was always thinking of things like this, wasn't he? He knocked once on his apartment door before unlocking and opening it. To his surprise, Renji's bed was empty, the blanket was on the floor and the sheets were rumpled. He shrugged, oh well. Now he wasn't going to be interrupting that post sex glow couples always had.

While he looked through the closet, he heard someone sniffling and someone else talking very seriously on the phone. He dropped the pants he was holding and walked into the small kitchen. Rukia was sitting in a chair at the small card table they usually ate at, with her head in her hands, sobbing. Renji was talking on the phone, his tattooed eyebrows pulled together in a very serious and partly devastated look.

"Are you absolutely positive?" He said, and Rukia sobbed harder upon hearing it. Ichigo wanted to know what was wrong, but he was unable to do anything. "Alright…thank you doctor." He said, hanging up the phone. He looked to Rukia and ran a hand through his long matted red hair. "It's okay sweetheart, we'll figure this out. Don't worry." Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he burst into the kitchen and met the eyes of his longtime friend, Renji. "Ah…Ichigo. Nice to see you bud."

Ichigo nodded with a careful smile. He looked at Rukia with concern. The doctor? What was happening? Did she have a fatal illness or something? The thought of it was too much to bear. Renji seemed to have caught his look and gave him a wan smile.

"Rukia's pregnant." He said, watching Ichigo's reaction carefully. Ichigo couldn't see why she was crying so hard. That was great news, wasn't it? He shook his head, confused. What the hell was the problem then? "We can't take care of a baby Ichigo, she's in college and I only have that job down at the car shop." Oh…that was it. They couldn't support the three of them. Ichigo chewed his lip, thinking hard about what they could do, but finding no immediate solutions. "We were thinking about adoption." Rukia looked up, whatever makeup she had had on before was running down her cheeks, making black rivers down her face. She was angry and sad at the same time as she had a staring contest with Renji.

"I am not giving up by baby to be raised by some other woman. _You_ don't have to be a part of our child's life but I will!" Renji glared at her and they both began arguing, or more like having a shouting match. Ichigo cleared his throat and they both glared at him, eyes aflame. If looks could kill…Ichigo would be writhing on the floor in pain right about now.

"Look, you're not the only ones in this you know. You can get help. Like me for instance, I can help with the bills and the baby, you know I can. I can watch over the baby while you two are at work sometimes too. And Karin and Yuzu would be happy to watch him or her on the weekends. You're not in this alone." He stared both of them in the eyes, trying to convey his message. Ichigo would be useful to someone, he needed to be. Especially after he'd quit medical school in order to follow his dream. A dream that he was now close to achieving.

"No offense Ichigo, but how much can your maid job do to help us?" Rukia said with vehemence. Ichigo shook his head, and tried to lay some of their fears to rest.

"I got this part in a big TV drama that'll be coming out pretty soon. I'll be getting paid big for that, for everyday I'm on set I get paid. I'm the lead, Rukia. I get paid more than everyone else." He shrugged. "I'll ask what I'll be getting paid today, as a matter of fact. And I'll tell you guys. If it's not enough, I can easily fit in another job. And so can you Renji." He said, slipping his other friend a meaningful glance. "There's some ways we can make this work. And if it doesn't…Rukia, you have to think of the baby, and how it'll be affected by this." Her eyes filled with tears again, and she looked at Renji, the unsaid apology shining in her eyes. Renji opened his arms for her and she ran to him to fill them. Ichigo smiled and turned to get ready for work again. This time with fervor and purpose. There was more resting on this job now. More resting on his performance and professionalism. He was going to show them all what he was made of, and outshine them. It would lead him onto more acting jobs, and he would take them, no matter what they were, because he wasn't alone.

He had friends that really needed him.

He slipped into his black skinny jeans and orange and black plaid shirt and saluted to the tied couple still embracing in the kitchen. Ichigo had a duty now. And he was going to execute it with a professional actors behavior.

If he could manage to keep away from his gorgeous blue haired boss that is.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was sitting talking to the first of many cast member's to arrive. He was mentally preparing himself for the apology he was going to make, and unfortunately, the explanation behind his behavior the day before. To Ichigo, he probably seemed like some kind of bipolar blue haired brat. He jumped up to open the door every time someone knocked, and every time it was some other cast member. He finally gave up after the sixth time and settled into a conversation with one of the quieter, friendlier cast members while he waited. Hopefully, Ichigo wasn't mad like the day before when he had stormed out of the car after the kiss like Grimmjow had insulted his mother.<p>

Another knock at the door. Grimmjow didn't have to look up this time to see the shock of orange amongst the other cast members. This time he wasn't the last one. Nor was he late. The blue haired man smiled, he was getting more and more interesting as the day's went by.

The last to arrive was the headache of a man, Kisuke Urahara, who immediately sat down by Ichigo and talked and joked like they were old friends. He sighed, maybe doing these icebreaker games wasn't needed after all. Everyone was acting like they'd done this a million times before. Grimmjow smirked, he kinda liked this bunch. Ulquiorra picked a good cast of people for him to work with. But then again…Ulquiorra always knew what he wanted, he just didn't always give it to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the pale, emotionless man and began the game. This was one where everyone was lined up, and they had to say one word each to finish a story that stayed on the same track. After that, they would read out their lines and get a better feel for their characters.

Grimmjow tried to catch Ichigo's eye, but every time he looked at him, the young man was talking or laughing with Urahara Kisuke. He forced a smile while he got everyone into position and pretended to listen to their story. Apparently, he wasn't the only one not listening. Because every time it got to Kisuke he would say something totally unrelated to what the story was about. Often times it was something that didn't make sense for the sentence at all, so wrapped up was he in the strawberry. Of course, Ichigo saved him every time, and said the next word to that it seemed sometimes to fit Urahara's word in. The blue haired man stopped them mid-sentence and decided he wanted to go over lines instead.

The ice was broken, now they could move on.

He sat Ichigo right next to him and Kisuke at the far end. And he finally got to look in those expressive chocolate brown eyes. But what he saw there was far from what he wanted. It was cold indifference. Grimmjow grit his teeth. He had wanted to be forgiven, not forgotten. What was it about the blue haired man that made people so cold? He listened to their lines, trying to fight the feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach. It was like a tight knot was getting tighter and tighter until he just couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his elbows on the table and sighed, trying to focus.

What had changed from yesterday? Ichigo had practically begged Grimmjow to kiss him, and he had melted into his arms. He thought he knew for a fact that Ichigo wanted him, but now he wasn't so sure. Was he the type of person who played with people and then threw them away? Like Grimmjow was? Or maybe his behavior yesterday was unforgivable and Ichigo was still angry, but he was so good of an actor he covered it up?

Whatever it was, he knew that he was royally screwed because...that uncomfortable knot in his stomach and the way his cat Pantera was shunning him told him that this uncatchable plaything, Ichigo, was turning out to be a danger to his sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the three day wait. I broke my thumb a few days ago and was sulking about it, didn't really want to write so much..<strong>

**ANYWAYS! Tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter. -whispers- you will be greatly rewarded. Hehe, hoep to hear from you. -DaichiSama**


	7. Dessert or Disaster?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Foul language...i think..? And a monsterous cliffhanger. (Sorry guys)**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them :) **

**Well, here goes the seventh chapter of NSM, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo thought he was doing pretty good, ignoring Grimmjow and all. Considering the man would not stop staring at him during the whole run through. The orange head decided he was just going to focus on Kisuke the whole time. Or try to, while he kept his features schooled into an emotionless mask. Honestly, he was channeling Director Cifer. He saw the emerald eyed man in his mind and recreated him to suit himself. Though, he should've been more focused on his character Sarafina. He just didn't know what to do at this point.<p>

"Alright, good." Grimmjow's deep voice reached him through the haze of his thoughts. "Let's move onto the scene where Sarafina gets kidnapped by Kenta. She doesn't remember who he is, because of the amnesia. Alright and…action." Ichigo looked down at the script, and imagined himself in a small room, poured concrete floors, no windows, the only item of furniture was one ratty old couch.

"Where am I?" He asked, real panic settling in his stomach, as he imagined his eyes blindfolded, and his arms bound to a chair.

He heard a scuffling in the room, and tried to look around, but to no avail. "Where you are is unimportant, Samuel. Or should I say…Sarafina?" Kisuke…or no, Kenta, his captor said from directly by his face, he shivered, coming back to reality. The look in those slate grey eyes was hypnotic. "The proper question would be, why have you kidnapped me?" Ichigo shook his head, trying to recapture his character, recreate the scene, but those eyes made him feel nothing but fright.

"W-why did you k-kidnap me?" He asked, cursing the stutter in his voice. The orange head knew what Urahara Kisuke was trying to do, he was making Ichigo act out Sarafina in a way that fit the blonde. Ichigo shook his head, and grit his teeth together. He was not going to play into the man's hands.

Kisuke chuckled darkly, sending a wave of chills down his spine. "Do you really not recognize this voice, _Sarafina? _I know who you were before, and you know me. So let's cut the bullshit and get down to business."

Ichigo growled, "I don't know what you're talking about." Then he let his voice change to a needier, weaker tone. "I've always been me, Sarafina Cassandra Komamura. I think you've got the wrong person." Kisuke slammed his hand on the table, scaring half of their cast members. His eyes were wild and angry.

"Shut the hell up. Stop trying to feed me your lies." The blond tilted his head towards Ichigo, a sneer on his face. "You may have everyone else fooled, but you can't fool me. You and I, we go way back. We've been best friends since grade school. Well…that is until you betrayed me." Ichigo gulped, and looked down at his script again. Someone was supposed to come in and interrupt them now.

A busty female named Rangiku cleared her throat, affectively cutting off Urahara's tirade. "Sorry to interrupt you Kenta, but you asked me to bring in the camera…?" Kisuke's sneer turned feral. Ichigo looked back at the script that was where he took the camcorder from her. He then was supposed to close the door, lock it, and set up the camera, all the while smiling at Ichigo. He wondered momentarily if it would be this scary when they actually acted out the scene.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend where you're staying." The blonde said offhandedly, shrugging as if he didn't care. Ichigo reminded himself he wouldn't see any of this, he'd still be blindfolded. "Good for him…" He continued, coming over to rip off the blindfold savagely. "But bad for you. Because you see, '_Sarafina' _I can't allow you to be happy. Not after all you did to be as Samuel. No…that would be unfair."

"Please…" Ichigo said, he was supposed to be on the verge of tears by now, but he wasn't. He couldn't cry on demand, even with exceptional acting like Kisuke's. "I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. Just…let me go." Then his captor shook his head, and released the rest of his bonds, before flinging him to the couch and tying his wrists back together.

"I wish I could let you go." Kisuke murmured, though it was supposed to be next to his ear. He could almost feel the tickle of hot breath on the nape of his neck. "I wish I could…" And then Ichigo was supposed to be violently raped, while 'Kenta' taped it to send back to his boyfriend.

Grimmjow grunted, tearing them all out of the magical trance they'd been in. "That's good enough for now." He said, writing down a few notes on his printout of the script. "Well…were going to meet here on Monday, which is…two days from now. Not including today of course. And then we'll proceed to the first set. We're beginning with all of the scene's that require Ms. Matsumoto, since she has a movie that will be shooting pretty soon." The person in question stood and curtsied with a flourish. "So we'll start with the scene where Kenta is stalking Sarafina, and end the day with the rape scene." Ichigo swallowed thickly. The rape scene was tomorrow? How terrible. "If that's alright with everyone, then have a nice weekend, see you on Monday."

Everyone stood and started talking excitedly, while exiting, all except Ichigo, Kisuke, and Grimmjow, who stood in their place, Kisuke had this dumb look on his face, though the orange head couldn't really see it since it was hidden behind a fan. Grimmjow was glaring at the blond and Ichigo just stood there staring at the table in front of him. Until finally Ichigo composed himself and faced his blue haired boss, a thrill going through him when those cyan eyes met his.

"Jeagerjaques san, I'd like to speak with you…" He looked over at Kisuke and added pointedly. "Privately." Urahara seemed shocked.

"You want to get rid of me? Whatever for?" The blond asked, his slate grey eyes sparkling with mirth. "Am I intruding upon a lovers spat?" Grimmjow growled his eyes hard.

"Kisuke, just give us one fuckin minute alone please. You can come back and annoy him later." This seemed to satisfy Urahara, who nodded and then turned and left, the door closing with a finality that scared Ichigo. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this front of indifference. Being alone with the man was probably the last thing he needed at the moment, but when he thought of Rukia and Renji his resolve strengthened. "Look kid I"

Ichigo silenced him with a raised hand. "Just forget about it." He said, wincing inwardly at the coldness in his voice. "I just wanted to talk you about my pay." Grimmjow's eyes brows pulled together in confusion, and Ichigo felt his iron resolve slowly snapping.

Grimmjow straightened, taking on a very professional tone. "Since you are as of yet a new face in the entertainment industry, let's say about eight hundred." Ichigo scowled. Eight hundred yen? He certainly hoped it wasn't that, because then he'd have to demand a raise, that wasn't even enough to buy a decent meal.

"Eight hundred what exactly?" He asked cautiously. He crossed his fingers, and those hypnotic blue eyes glanced down at the movement, and then traveled slowly back up his body, and he shivered.

Grimmjow absently licked his lips narrowing those gorgeous blue eyes, and Ichigo felt his composure cracking. Dammit, he needed to get out of here. And fast. "Eight hundred thousand yen*****," He finally said, and Ichigo almost fainted, his face turning from one of cold indifference to one of incredulity in moments.

"Eight h-hundred thousand? Are you kidding me? That's not funny Grimmjow." Ichigo squeaked, his knees feeling weak suddenly. It wouldn't be fair if Grimmjow was joking about this.

The blue haired man smirked again, watching his reaction. "Were planning on doing eight installments of this drama, it'll be one hundred thousand per show. We could go for 24 if the ratings are good enough. " Ichigo's jaw literally dropped when he calculated the amount in his mind. That was twenty four hundred thousand yen, almost a quarter of a million. Grimmjow looked down at his notepad again and frowned. "But Sarafina isn't in five of those episodes, so… well. You do the math." Ichigo felt his face break into a smile and he laughed, really laughed. He really could help Rukia and Renji, they could keep their baby. He wanted to cry he was so happy.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smiled at the orange haired man, happy he was happy. He didn't want to spoil that by telling him that most big name actors got what he was going to get for the whole run, in one single episode. That would kill whatever had gotten into him and probably return him to that look that so reminded him of Ulquiorra. The berry grinned up at him, his eyes filled with admiration, and hope. He wondered what he had riding on this. He wondered if he was going to move out of those slums he was living in now. But mostly, he wondered if it was okay to ask him.<p>

Suddenly, Ichigo threw his arms around Grimmjow, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He resisted the urge to moan. The younger man should know that doing so was doing nothing but tempting him to claim him. The bluenette wrapped his arms around Ichigo's thin waist, and set his chin atop his head. He tried to calm himself down before he did something to scare the berry away, but he couldn't stop the rush of heat to his groin. He could smell Ichigo, he smelled like the pavement after it rained and…cinnamon. He couldn't resist it anymore, he groaned lowly, and kissed Ichigo's forehead, loving the smooth blemish free skin that met him.

He then kissed his nose; Grimmjow just realized that he had a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of his nose. _How much cuter can you get? _He wondered idly, watching that cut little nose turn pink, along with his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The bluenette took advantage of Ichigo's moment of docility, and tilted his chin p before planting a light kiss on the younger man's lips, growling when they opened for him. He slipped his tongue in, reveling in the taste of him. His hair was tugged, moments before the kiss got more intense. Ichigo's tongue met his and they battled, while exploring the other's mouth.

Both of them were almost desperately kissing, like their lives depended on it. Their bodies started heating as they got more and more intense. Grimmjow slipped a hand up Ichigo's shirt, to map out the flat muscular planes of the younger man's stomach. Meanwhile, Ichigo already had his shirt off of him, he had broken the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head. Someone tried opening the door, the soft click click was the only noise that alerted them to it, and broke Ichigo out of Grimmjow's embrace. The younger man look startled, no bewildered as to how they'd gotten in that situation. He shook his head and stood there looking Grimmjow up and down with nothing less than amazement.

Grimmjow retrieved his shirt from where the orange head had thrown it, and pulled it back on, angry at the interruption, but happy that it had happened. The bluenette walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his waist, surprised to find only a little resistance. He gulped, at the same time swallowing his pride as he gazed deep into those stunning brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Ichigo. Ran into my ex and it brought up a lot of painful memories." There, he'd said it. That was a weight off his shoulders. Ichigo scrunched up his nose and looked at the ground.

"I thought you were ignoring me because you came to your senses…" Grimmjow frowned, what the hell was Ichigo talking about? The younger man seemed to read the confusion in his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it! Y-you're my boss, and I work for you, not just as a maid but here too. It wouldn't be fair to the other cast members if I was your favorite or anything."

Grimmjow snorted, was that why he had been acting so coldly? He didn't really blame him for yesterday, in fact, he thought he had 'come to his senses'? Unbeknownst to the little orange head, but he had thought of that, and thrown caution to the wind. "Look Ichi, your already the main role, you already get paid more than most of the people on set, how could I make you my favorite?" _Even though you already are, _he added in his mind. "Plus, who the hell cares anyways? I'm sure it happens all the time." Ichigo smiled a little, and Grimmjow realized that for the moment at least, their problems were all patched up. He had won that ever elusive plaything of his.

He took Ichigo's chin between his fingers, and angled his head up for another searing kiss. Neither of them heard a key turning in the lock, as a blond man stepped into the room, thanking the janitor for letting him in. He eyed the couple with mild surprise and took a seat on the table, crossing his legs and fanning himself.

When the bluenette pulled away, he did notice a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned, meeting slate grey eyes, that were anything but pleased.

"You're so busted." Urahara Kisuke said, with a calculating look at the berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah there Kisuke, they just got back together! You can't do this! -cries- Oh well! Hahahaha. Sorry i had to leave you on yet another cliffhanger, please don't hurt me. Oh yeah, and btw:<strong>

**800,000 yen~ roughly 10,000 USD**

**So eight hundred yen is about 10 u.s. dollars, which isn't fair if you ask me. Anywhooo, reviews?**


	8. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: The usual stuff. Plus a very short chapter. (This story is getting harder to write -_-)**

**Sorry i kept you waiting so long, but here it is, the eighth chapter of NSM. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared, mouth agape at the blonde man sitting cross legged and very upset. Instead of feeling heat flood his cheeks, like it normally did, he felt instead the blood leaving his face, leaving behind a slight chill. What was Kisuke going to do? Was he going to tell on them or something? Would the others care? What kind of bad luck was it that this man walked in on them? Why did Kisuke seem so pissed? All those questions and more ran through his head as he looked in those slate grey eyes. Eventually, Grimmjow seemed to find his voice.<p>

"And how is Ichigo 'busted', exactly?" The bluenette said, making quotes in the air as he said 'busted'. He was probably one of the few people that could actually make that seem remotely intimidating. Or maybe it was the fact that he was ripped and over six feet tall. Yeah…maybe that was it.

Ichigo looked between the two, feeling more and more like he was in some strange love triangle that he didn't even know he was a part of. Kisuke frowned, the look didn't seem to sit well with his usually happy or dazed face. "He's sleeping with the fuckin director, how do you think he's busted? He obviously slept with you to get his part on the show, little slut." He said, casting Ichigo a cold glance before looking back at Grimmjow. "Geez, I thought you were stupid before but this is bordering on dangerous." Grimmjow snorted, the insult seeming to roll right off of his shoulders.

"What the fuck ever, dude. He got the part based on his merits in acting, go ask," He seemed to choke on his next words. "Director Cifer. He'll tell you. He picked you guys, not me. And I wasn't even really messing with him until after I found out he was in the cast." And then his whole demeanor changed and he took a very intimidating step towards the blonde man, who didn't even bat an eye. "By the way, don't you ever call Ichigo a slut, you got that?" Kisuke got up and dusted himself off, a pointless gesture but one that seemed to infuriate Grimmjow.

"For a couple hundred maybe I could keep quiet about this whole thing. As much as you like to think it, not everyone is going to let this go. Ichigo won't be considered a professional." He glared at the orange head disdainfully. "Not that he is one anyways, but still. Do you want him to be barred out of future rolls just because of his reputation?" Ichigo felt a knot of worry tighten in the pit of his stomach as he heard threat after threat hurled his way. He couldn't say anything, his mouth was dry and his throat didn't seem to be working. He knew he should've stayed away from Grimmjow, why had he broken that promise to himself? It wasn't just about him anymore; it wasn't about being a movie star. It was about Renji and Rukia's child, it was about being able to keep that bundle of joy with them, about letting them be parents. It was about him being a friend to them, but he couldn't very well do that if he was out of work.

"Damn you're fuckin stupid, you know that?" Grimmjow said, almost laughing. Ichigo spared a glance for him, wondering if he was hysterical. "I'm not just his boss, _Urahara, _I could easily just fire you and find a new Kenta. You an unknown, face it, I don't need you. And about those future productions, you do know that I'm a director, correct?" He said, shaking his head. Ichigo felt that knot loosen a bit. It seemed like Grimmjow had already thought of all of this stuff. "I could cast him as anything I wanted. He would never be out of work for long. I 've been in this business long enough to know that it's about who you know, not what you know."

As much as Ichigo was soothed by his words, he also felt…oddly…chilled about the words that were coming out of his mouth. He knew he was being protected, and he knew that was what he needed, but he felt like he'd just bought his way into the entertainment industry just by being with Grimmjow, and he didn't want that. He wanted to just be with him, without all of that weighing him down. But he found it harder and harder to stand all of the pressures on his shoulders. All he wanted to do was get out of this cold, air conditioned room and out into the sunshine, take a walk, and clear his head to think about things rationally like Grimmjow seems to have done. Kisuke snapped his fan shut and balled his hands into fists, glaring narrow eyed at the both of them. Then he just marched out of the room with as much dignity he could muster.

Somehow Ichigo was thinking there should've been more to that, but he didn't want him to come back and try again. What he really wanted to do was forget this whole thing had happened, but he found it more and more difficult to ignore. He looked in those cerulean eyes for one moment, only long enough to imprint their image in his mind before he turned and walked out of the room, out of the building, but hopefully not out of Grimmjow's life. He wasn't leaving forever, he thought, as he sped down the hallway to the elevator. He was going to come back on Monday with the rest of them, and then they'd get down to business filming. Simple as that.

Whether or not he was going to stay with the bluenette however, was another story entirely.

* * *

><p>After Ichigo had spun around and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell, Grimmjow considered running after him, like some lovesick fool, but he didn't. By now he knew that Ichigo never reacted the way people were supposed to, and he'd probably get mad at him for following him out. He just needed his time. Just a little time…he'd give him that.<p>

So he calmly packed up his things, his things being his laptop computer and the casts headshots and information, and he walked out, at a slow enough pace that he was sure he wouldn't run into Ichigo by accident have to face what would be a very awkward situation. He pressed the button on the elevator and waited, as patiently as he could for the numbers to creep back up to ten, that was the floor where they had their meetings. All of the floors under that were personal office buildings, by some other company that they shared the building with. On his first day there he'd accidently walked right into one of their meetings, and you should've seen the looks on their faces. They'd looked like they'd seen a grown ass man sprout wings and try to fly. Or maybe just a six foot tall man with blue hair, eyes wide and wild. He hadn't known where he was supposed to go, what he was supposed to do, or anything. Basically, he was just making it up as he went along, and that had been fine until that moment.

Luckily, he was saved by someone from the company up top, someone by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer. He'd seen him walk out of the elevator five floors too soon and had followed him, how he knew where he was really going, he didn't know. But he seemed very sure of himself when he tweaked Grimmjow's ear and dragged him out with a short apology to the business men and women staring at them mouths agape. He'd been dragged like that, all the way back down the hallway and into the elevator, yelling profanity all the while. As you can imagine, getting your ear twisted like that really fuckin hurts.

He chuckled, yeah, first impressions were almost always correct, and he'd thought Ulquiorra was a psychopath from the moment he laid eyes on him. With that thick black stage makeup marking tear lines down his eyes, and that look that put mannequins to shame. Just thinking about it now made a slight ache in his chest. But he was getting better. Before when he thought of him, he would be doubled over in pain, fighting heart wrenching sobs. After Ulquiorra, he'd never been the same, he'd only had short flings, not relationships, the only people he kept around were Starrk and Nnoitora. And they were friends that absolutely hated Ulquiorra, with a passion. And that was just fine with him.

In fact, after a long night or day with the man, post break up of course, he found himself bashing his image to his friends, drunkenly claiming that one day his reputation would be bigger than his, that he'd stand in Grimmjow's shadow. He'd be the one looking at him with admiration, not the other way around. His mentor turned friend turned lover would beg him to take him back, finally show some emotion, apologize for what he did. Well…that was a long time ago. And he'd moved on many times over since then.

"Are you going to stare at the elevator all day or get inside, Jeagerjaques san?" Said that cold voice that had been echoing through his head only moments ago. He looked at Ulquiorra, who was standing in the open elevator, his small black nailed hand keeping the doors from closing. Grimmjow shook his head, fighting the déjà vu. He sighed and shook his head again, taking the risk of removing his hand, the feel of his skin igniting so many memories he thought he'd drown in them. The elevator closed, as soon as those shocked emerald green eyes were off of his face, he leaned against the wall for a moment, looking at his hand. He thought that he'd somehow be able to see where he'd touched him, like a burn mark on his hand.

He thought of all the times Ulquiorra looked at him with that cold expression and he wished he could've replaced with something more. Grimmjow almost slid to the ground, just thinking about it, his legs got weak and he fought the urge to curl up in the fetal position.

And just then, when he was on the brink of collapse, an image of warm sparkling brown eyes assaulted his mind, came to the forefront. He heard that sweet voice saying his name, talking to him, he saw him on the kitchen floor, angry at him. He remembered when he'd first seen him, blushing deeply and running away. Somehow, he found his strength again, though he was still wobbly, he stood up straight, and decided maybe it wouldn't hurt to take the stairs.

And with that, he turned and walked very calmly back to the other end of the hallway, never once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Good for you kid. You beat the odds, you can go the distance. You don't care how far somehow you'll be strong, i know every mile will be worth your while. <strong>

**Okay okay, enough with the songs, geez. Oh yeah, it might be awhile till i update this again, i got a lot of other stuff going on. Like He Will Be Loved. Sad sad fic, but moer emotion filled than i'm used to so its gonna cut deep :D **

****Anywho drop me a review and tell me where i effed up, because i really didn't read this over before i posted it . sorry**


	9. The Coin Operated Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Language, OOCness (but I don't think there's such a thing as being OOC in AU, but hey), and err, that's it! **

**Okay, to recap what has happened, Kisuke threatened Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship, **

**and then immediately got pwned by Grimmkitty. **

**Ichigo fled the scene of the crime, Grimmjow had a little confrontation with his ex Ulquiorra, **

**and…the weekend has just begun. Mwahahahaha.**

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got home, he growled his frustration to the empty space, wishing that Renji or Rukia was there so he could vent his frustrations. Then he remembered their problems…and decided that he was happy Rukia was still in class and Renji was still at work. His problems paled in comparison to theirs. What really mattered here was that he could keep his job and help support his best friends growing family. He didn't know what to do about all the other stuff, but he wasn't going to stress himself out this weekend, he was going to pump himself up for the start of his new job. They were really going to start recording on Monday, he should be excited. Instead his stomach was full of butterflies. He took off his shoes in the genkan and padded into their tiny bathroom. The black and white checkered tiles were icy cold, even through his socks and he shivered as he looked at himself in the cracked, streaked mirror. Because of his nerves he had a fierce look on his face, and he tried to fix it into something livelier and excited looking, but he just ended up looking constipated and he stopped immediately.<p>

He actually ran a comb through his difficult orange hair and washed his face. He looked a little better, but his chest still felt tight, like someone was sitting on it. Ichigo glared at his reflection, trying to discern some sort of meaning from the depths of his own chocolate brown eyes. The orange haired man was so mesmerized that he swore he jumped about a mile high when the phone rang from the bedroom. He had wanted to do something about the terrifying look on his face but he never had a good poker face, in fact his emotions and facial expressions were rarely ever aligned. He hoped that he could get his act together before Monday or he'd definitely be fired, no matter if Grimmjow was nice to him. The voicemail picked up before he got to the phone and the sleepy voice on the other end made him grit his teeth. After listening to him make small talk for a few moments he snatched up the phone.

"What do you want Starrk san?" Ichigo growled, getting even more annoyed by the sleepy chuckle on the other end.

Coyote Starrk was something like a maid dispatcher, and he was the one who basically assigned jobs. And if he was calling personally, that meant very very bad news. And he really wanted to enjoy the weekend, so much for that. "Good evening to you too, Kurosaki chan." Starrk paused a moment, as if waiting for Ichigo to rise to the bait, and then continued on, "You know… your record is impeccable, Kurosaki chan. You've never gotten anything but compliments from your clients, and you've never been fired…so I'm wondering if you'd be willing to take on a very difficult job specifically for this weekend. It's of the utmost importance."

Ichigo's interest was piqued, very slowly he said, "Who's the client? A big name or something?" He heard the sound of papers being flipped and he waited anxiously. What if it was like a big name actor or something? Or maybe a really rich tycoon. He chewed on his bottom lip while he waited for Starrk to answer.

"Well…apparently you're going to have to figure that out on your own. They'd rather not let outside people know that they require our services. Must be a big shot… a really picky one by the sounds of it, I immediately thought of you." Then there was a long drawn out sigh. "If the answer is yes, get a piece of paper and a pen and write down this address…"

An hour later, Ichigo was riding a bus to the north side of Karakura Town, a large duffel bag of company cleaning supplies at his feet, and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was studiously ignoring the heated stares of a man sitting across the aisle. The afternoon sunlight glinted off of the man's thick glasses, and he found himself glaring at the back of the bus drivers head. He just wanted to get there as soon as possible. He was curious and nervous at the same time. He shifted his body away, embarrassed by his uniform, and turned his glare on the perverted old man who was practically drooling as his eyes ran up and down his fishnet stockings. In a terribly disgusting way, that look reminded him of Grimmjow. He wondered if the bluenette was sitting at home, thinking of him. His cheeks heated at the thought, hos presumptuous. Grimmjow probably had a lot more on his mind than Ichigo. The bus shuddered to a stop and the old man got off, finally, leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn on the radio?" The bus driver called back to him, looking at him in the mirror. He shook his head, and tried to force a smile on his face. "Oh…hey you okay? Your face looks kinda…contorted." Ichigo sighed and shook his head, letting his face relax into a scowl. He was a lot more comfortable that way anyway. He just hoped that whoever his employer was wouldn't take his scowl as open hostility. He'd rather seem distant than _contorted. _He knew he wasn't exactly a looker but god damn. That had to be one of the rudest things anyone had ever said to him. Although…it probably wasn't meant in an offensive way.

The music that blared through the speakers was anything but what he'd been expecting. It was one of those stations that only played rave music/ Euro-trash. The kind that all the girls in his high school had liked. The kind they could sing to, but he still had no idea if they were even speaking a language used by normal humans. It was so high pitched, and fast paced they sounded like little chipmunks. He couldn't stand it. He glared out the window, watching the city flash by. It got noticeably better the farther they got from Ichigo's apartment and he glared disdainfully at the big shopping mall. It was exactly the kind of place he couldn't afford to shop at. And he'd always wanted to. He sometimes just walked around in one, and looked in all of the stores. He touched things, he scowled at the price, and he left. After a while of that, the store clerks stopped asking him if he was looking for anything specific and just straight up started saying 'If you're not going to buy anything, sir, please leave." Now he made a pilgrimage to the nearest mall once every year. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been to one yet this year. Maybe he'd go and look around on his way back. If it didn't take too long. He glanced at the time, he thought he was making good time today. It was only four o' clock in the afternoon.

The bus came to a stop, and people filed on, while Ichigo picked up his bag and trudged off, nodding to the bus driver, who's scowl matched his own. He turned off his funky music and nodded back to him. Ichigo looked down at the crumpled piece of notebook paper in his hand. He wasn't too far from the address, thankfully. He chewed his lip as he looked at the huge, pristine houses around him. There were sakura trees along the sidewalk with little fences around them, and bright green well-manicured lawns with tasteful lawn ornaments and rose bushes on them. He started walking while he continued to look around him. He probably looked like some kind of lost stripper or something, but he didn't care, he was awestruck by the high class people, he'd imagined himself in their shoes countless times while cleaning. He watched a man about his age kiss his wife good bye and get in his sleep black expensive sports car in his perfectly tailored expensive looking suit and he couldn't help but feel jealous. What life decisions had that man made that set him apart from Ichigo? He stopped at the correct house and stared for a moment. This house was a bit different from the others, it was just as beautiful if not more, but this one seemed…less lived in. Like the person had only been there a short while and hadn't had time to really decorate or personalize yet.

He walked up the short cement drive, skirted the sleek dark green car and tentatively rang the doorbell once. After a couple minutes he rang it again, furrowing his eyebrows. Starrk had informed them that he was coming right? It wouldn't have been a problem if they'd left a key somewhere, or gave one to the company. But he understood why they wouldn't want a breach of security like that. He wouldn't trust his apartment key to some stranger either, but he'd definitely let them in. Ichigo growled and rang the doorbell again conscious of the looks he was getting. He knew exactly what he looked like, and he really didn't like it. He started knocking on the door more forcefully, and sighed with relief when the door opened. A pale white arm reached out and pulled him inside with an incredible force and shut the door behind him, his duffel bag of cleaning products still outside. He came face to face with Director Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

><p>His emerald eyes were on fire, and his mouth set to a hard line. His pale, delicate hands were on the door behind him, his arms pinning him directly in his sight. He was angry, no…more like furious. His own scowl hadn't disappeared and he found himself in a stare off with the man for a good couple of minutes.<p>

"What _the hell_ did you think you were doing showing up to my home in _that ridiculous getup?"_ He asked, his words shooting venom. Ichigo's scowl deepened, while he fumbled for an answer. "You really should think more about your image and mine, in a situation like this. This is not the kind of publicity we want for you or for our television drama."

Finally Ichigo found his voice. "I hadn't really thought about that…I didn't even know it was your house I was going to…if I had I defiantly would've dressed more presentably." He found himself trying to smile and forced it down. He didn't want to look like he was trying to take a crap on his floor too. Man, was this feminine little man pissed or what. His expression hadn't changed at all, but his eyes were blazing. He wondered if his first evaluation of him was entirely wrong. For some reason he found the Ulquiorra standing before him a lot easier to relate to than the one from the audition. He'd seemed cold and detached before, but he found the Ulquiorra now…almost cute.

Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his large emerald eyes for a moment. "You didn't know this was my house… which means that you normally go to people's houses dressed like this?" His eyes opened again and he looked at Ichigo, with something akin to dawning horror, although his mouth was still a set line and his expression was the same, Ichigo knew what he was feeling. He was like Ichigo, he couldn't quite get his emotions and his facial expressions aligned. "Wait a minute, don't tell me your like some freakish kind of daytime whore or something. That's very very bad for publicity."

Ichigo shook his head, horrified. He wondered how he'd jumped to that conclusion. "My day job is a maid, not a whore. Oh god, I-I swear I haven't even been with that many guys before. In fact, I haven't had a healthy relationship in my life. Er…no that came out wrong." Ulquiorra made a chopping motion with his hands, his expression cool again.

"This conversation is over. If you had explained yourself earlier I wouldn't have been jumping to two or three different conclusions. I'm sorry." Ichigo scowled, you don't look very sorry, he was tempted to say but instead he opened the door and dragged in the duffle bag. He rolled up his sleeves a genuine smile on his face.

"Apology accepted, Director Cifer. Now, what do you need me to do?" Ulquiorra stepped aside, and allowed Ichigo to look around for himself. And he was appalled by the look of this place. He'd expected Ulquiorra to be…tidier. This place was covered in a thick layer of dust there were footprints in the dust that settled over everything, after glaring at the enormous work load he had ahead of him he realized it wasn't dust, it was soot. The orange haired man found himself glaring at Ulquiorra. He tried to lighten his expression some, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry…I had this image of you in my head that just shattered into a million pieces."

Ulquiorra looked over at him, his expression still cold, but he gave off the impression of a cat lying its ears flat. "It hasn't always been like this, it was pristine before my acquaintance Szayel came over and did some 'experiments'. This is a very long story whose ending is my toaster being blown up and this terrible soot settling over everything on the first floor of my house. There's going to be some people coming over to shoot some scenes on Monday and I refuse to have this mess here when they do." His emerald gaze flicked down to Ichigo's bag. "I assume you brought cleaning supplies. Can I expect you to start immediately?"

Ichigo bowed deeply from the waist, "Yes, Director Cifer." Ulquiorra nodded and walked away while Ichigo got to work.

And work he did. He worked for three hours straight before Ulquiorra interrupted him. He looked up from what he was doing; blinking in confusion when he realized that it was starting to get dark outside. He'd gotten in the zone, cleared his mind of everything else but the job at hand. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to do something as therapeutic as this. Grimmjow was just too tidy. He half wished he didn't have to go there when he was finished. Ulquiorra seemed mildly impressed with his work, Ichigo himself had to admit that he'd done a very good job in this short amount of time.

"You know, I may not look like it, but I'm really impressed with how much you've gotten done. They really did send me their best didn't they?" Ichigo felt heat flood his cheeks as he bowed.

"Thank you very much Director Cifer. I-I'm really happy that your pleased with the job I've done." And then he cocked his head to the side. "I have a confession to make." He said, looking sheepishly at him. "At the auditions I thought you were really cold and unfeeling. But you're really not." Ulquiorra seemed stunned silent, so he continued. "Actually you're really cute, Cifer sama."

Ulquiorra scoffed. "I would hardly say that I was cute, but it's true, I'm not a robot." He said, looking like he might smile. Ichigo knew what it was like to have people misunderstand his emotions. He always seemed angry, and in middle school people had been afraid of him because of his near constant scowl. Which was how he and Renji had become friends. He'd been one of those people who could sort of see through his emotions. After that, Rukia had become his friend, and a lot of others. All he needed was someone to reach out to him and tell him 'I understand'. It was that that had given him the confidence to pursue acting. And he loved it with a passion. He was lucky enough to live for his work, not working to live.

Ichigo smiled serenely at Ulquiorra. Cleaning had managed to clear his mind, and he found that he felt a lot better, he even knew what he was going to do about Grimmjow. It was him, that blue eyed devil, that had made him able to show emotions like this even when he wasn't acting. And he decided that he wasn't going to let anything extinguish that. He packed up his cleaning supplies and hugged Ulquiorra, happy to have made a decision. Ulquiorra didn't return the hug but when Ichigo pulled away he found that a corner of his mouth was twitched up into a smirk.

"Thank you Ulquiorra san." He said warmly, picking up his bag and walking to the door. He'd gotten about one third of the cleaning done today, and he had all of tomorrow to do the rest. Ichigo's original nervousness had drained away with the hard work and revelation about his feelings. Yeah, he liked being with Grimmjow, and he would have to go over a few speed bumps to stay with him, but he'd make it work, he'd have to. As presuming as it sounded, he didn't want his smile to go away again. And that fiery electric blue haired man was the key to it.

Ulquiorra stopped him, with a very delicate touch on the shoulder. "Would you like me to drive you home?" He asked, very stiff and formal all of a sudden. To Ichigo, that meant he was embarrassed. He smiled and nodded like a fool, totally forgetting about having to go over to Grimmjow's to clean.

"Oh actually, I have another job to go to…so I can't." He said, apologetically. Ulquiorra looked him up and down dubiously. Or at least Ichigo thought he was, his eyes flickered over Ichigo's outfit, the rest of him not moving an inch.

Ulquiorra's lips pressed together in a flat line. "You really expect me to let you go outside at night…in that." He stiffened even farther, and Ichigo wanted to squeal. Ulquiorra was a tsundere*****! "I couldn't allow something to happen to the star of our drama." He said, and then took his keys off of the hook by the door and slipped into his shoes. Ichigo didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable so he just went along with it, and let Ulquiorra drive him to Grimmjow's apartment building. It wasn't too far from Ulquiorra's house actually, they were both in the better part of town. Ulquiorra got pricklier and pricklier as they approached the building, and by the time they got there, he seemed downright deadly. "You have business in this building?" Ichigo nodded and gathered up his things. "You…be careful, there are weird people living in this building." Ichigo bowed deeply to him before picking up the duffle bag and trudging inside.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow paced his living room, venting out all his anger and frustration to Nnoitora, who was lounging on his couch wearing only his boxers, listening to him while playing with Pantera. He told him everything, about Kisuke Urahara interrupting Ichigo and Grimmjow's reunion, about Ichigo leaving, about seeing Ulquiorra and everything going down the drain, and then…that awkward revelation about his feelings for Ichigo. He didn't know what the fuck was happening to him, and he didn't like it.<p>

Meanwhile, even though every so often Nnoitora would make sympathetic noises , he was sure that he wasn't even listening anymore. And yet he still rambled on, and on and on. He stopped when someone unlocked the door. Grimmjow strained his ears, trying to catch another sound. Was someone breaking in? Nnoitora was very suddenly standing next to him, holding Pantera out at arm's length a huge piano like grin on his face.

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows and glared at him. "Why are you holding her like that?" He asked, taking his cat into his arms. He heard the door open, followed by a weird rolling/rattling noise.

"I was gonna throw her at the robber. That could by us some time to get some real weapons to take his ass down." Grimmjow grumbled 'Or some time for you to put on some pants'. The very orange haired man he'd just been raving about walked in, in his cute little maid outfit, and Nnoitora's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "I didn't know you hired a stripper, Grimm." He grinned ferally. "You really do care about me." Grimmjow elbowed him hard in the ribs and covered his friends eyes.

"If you had been listening to me, you would know that this is a strawberry, not a stripper." He pushed Nnoitora into his room and closed the door. "Stay in there until I tell you to come out." Grimmjow said and then stalked over to Ichigo, wondering if he was here to break up with him. If they were even going out in the first place. Were they? He wasn't sure. Maybe he was here to quit his job, or something. He'd seemed pretty pissed when he'd stormed off.

Instead Ichigo flashed his angelic smile and said, "Do you actually have a mess for me to clean or just the coffee pot as always?" There seemed to be some sort of ulterior meaning to his words that Grimmjow couldn't quite discern. But he was just happy he was back. The bluenette chanced a hug and groaned when Ichigo immediately melted into his arms.

"Hey! Don't be having fun without me!" Nnoitora called from his room. Ichigo jumped back, blushing like mad.

Ichigo whispered, "Who was that guy?"

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and brushed his lips against Ichigo's ear and murmured, "You really don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsundere is a person who is sort of cold on the outside and even colder to people they have feelings for. I think tsundere's make the cutest uke's ever.<strong>

**Sorry, feels like it's been decades since I updated this. I read over the past few chapters, and...wow, their pretty terrible. I'm gonna rewrite them before continuing on. **

**Write me a review to let me know things I can improve. (In a way that won't make me want to stab you in the neck with a fork)**


	10. You Don't Know What You've Got 'Till

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All characters and names belong to Tite Kubo. If the following corresponds to any actual events they are purely coincidental. **

**Warnings: AU, OCCness (Though that's a given), Bad language, a little guy on guy, and extremely dramatic situations. **

**I decided to update this chapter and then improve the last ones. Cuz...their pretty damn bad. **

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow were seated on the couch closely, but not too close. The thought of that weird man in the next room made the orange head back off a bit. They watched television together; it was about some doctor named House who was addicted to pain medication. The bluenette seemed to be really engrossed in it, his gorgeous cyan eyes focused on the screen, his body leaning forward a bit as if he was caught on every word. Ichigo had stopped watching it ages ago. He found the sexy blue haired man to be more than enough entertainment for him. After a particularly bloody scene, Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo absentmindedly, and then did a double take when he found him staring. He smirked that maddening, devastating smirk of his and leaned in closer, his big, warm hand slowly sliding over Ichigo's. He could feel the warmth from the bluenette's hand seeping into his; it had to be one of the most delicious sensations.<p>

Grimmjow leaned in closer to him, his lips at Ichigo's ear, his warm breath tickling the fine hairs on the delicate tanned skin. He seemed about to say something, and Ichigo felt himself waiting in anticipation, and was strangely disappointed when all he did was plant a fleeting butterfly like kiss on the ridge of his ear. Ichigo would never be able to explain to anyone why he had been so disappointed, or what he'd been expecting him to say, but for the life of him at the moment it seemed a big deal. It might be unkind, but he wanted to force it out of the bluenette. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow from under his eyelashes, hoping to whatever gods were watching over him that it appeared remotely sexy. He pushed himself up on the couch, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Grimmjow's full gorgeous ones, and he smiled, his eyes flicking up to the bluenette's and back down to his lips. His heart thudded in his chest, momentarily losing his nerve. Grimmjow's eyes seemed to be undressing him, and fucking him at the same time. He lightly touched their lips together in a mock kiss, earning a frustrated growl from Grimmjow. _That's what I wanted to hear, he thought._

He smiled, and worked feather light kisses from the corner of Grimmjow's mouth up his strong jaw. He settled at his ear, nipping at the soft flesh there, and soothing it with a lick. He could feel Grimmjow's breath against his ear again. After a moment of silence he forced down a growl, he wasn't going to try and tell him? All the things it could possibly be rushed through his mind, each more embarrassing than the last until he told himself he was being ridiculous. He copied Grimmjow's abrupt kiss and leaned away, hoping his look didn't betray his feelings. The bluenette's eyes sparkled with mischief and he pushed Ichigo back onto the couch, his head now resting on the arm of the couch. Grimmjow situated himself above him, grinning down ferally and Ichigo sucked in a breath. The bluenette captured his lips then with force and passion. They kissed like two people starving for air. Grimmjow's body was pressed against his, and for the first time Ichigo found that their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. He could feel every dip and nook and cranny, every plane and hard muscle of Grimmjow's body, poised above his like a predator. Grimmjow pulled back, allowing Ichigo to breathe. He panted, embarrassed that he'd been so affected by one little kiss, until Grimmjow settled their hips together and he found the bluenette to be just as affected as he, if not more.

The hard length straining in Grimmjow's pants made Ichigo grind up against him, almost begging for more, for better contact and friction. The small, insistent motion made Grimmjow chuckle huskily. "Can't get enough, can you Ichi?" Grimmjow growled against Ichigo's neck. He kissed his Adam's apple, his bright cyan eyes flickering back up to look at him. The question was still in his eyes. _Did he really want him to answer that? He'd thought it was a rhetorical question. Couldn't he feel how much he wanted him?_ Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed and he bit harshly at the base of Ichigo's neck. He gasped in surprise, his hands flew up to Grimmjow's chest, trying to push him off, but to no avail. The blue haired man's sharp canine's bit into Ichigo's sensitive flesh almost hard enough to draw blood. He then licked and sucked at the spot until he seemed satisfied. His eyes focused back on Ichigo's, but now he seemed furious. He came back up to his lips and captured them, his tongue demanded entrance, which Ichigo granted quickly. Their teeth clashed together, and Grimmjow's tongue slid into his mouth, he explored slowly, pausing for a long time on Ichigo's chipped tooth. Eventually, he coaxed Ichigo's tongue to play. He made himself more comfortable, and slid a hand underneath Ichigo's head to deepen the kiss.

It seemed like Grimmjow was all around him, he could smell him, taste him, feel him, and he was completely intoxicated, The heat was intense, and getting even worse while their tongues battled for dominance. Ichigo needed air, badly and finally, he let Grimmjow win their tiny little tongue battle. Grimmjow finally released him, both of them panted hard, looking each other in the eyes, asking and answering questions that neither of them even comprehended fully. The hand Grimmjow was using to prop himself up he now slid down Ichigo's body, sending up tingles wherever it touched, to grasp his hip. The very simple gesture spoke of Grimmjow's dominance, and Ichigo wordlessly parted his legs. The bluenette settled himself between them, looking for all the world as if he'd just won the lottery. Ichigo giggled and planted a kiss on his forehead. He ran his hands through the silken strands of electric blue. Grimmjow's fingers slid under Ichigo's shirt, his fingertips were almost cold on his hips. Grimmjow rested his forehead on Ichigo's, while he began slow circles with his fingertips, humming a tune that seemed almost too familiar for words.

The moment was so intimate; their noses brushing, foreheads rested on each others, and their eyes staring into one another's that Ichigo felt as if they were already lovers. Had been for years even. Like they were familiar with each other, closer than family. Ichigo found himself smiling absently while he played in Grimmjow's hair, he searched those gorgeous cyan eyes of his like he was seeing his soul laid out before him. Grimmjow's fingers slowly danced up Ichigo's stomach, drawing a little sun around his navel before traveling up farther. He stopped just shy of Ichigo's nipples, he recaptured Ichigo's lips, kissing them once, twice, thrice, before he deepened the kiss his eyes still open, watching Ichigo. And Ichigo, didn't know what to do with himself. It seemed like Grimmjow was content to take ages with him, but he wasn't content to wait ages. He lifted his hips, reminding Grimmjow of his need. But the bluenette merely chuckled in reply and lightly pinched the taut little nipple between two fingers. He rolled it, pinched it and then circled it until Ichigo gasped for air. He was sick of being the one tortured now.

He reached up and began unbuttoning Grimmjow's shirt. The bluenette's fingers trailed back down Ichigo's body, who seemed to arch under his caresses like a cat. He pinched the fabric between his fingers and lifted Ichigo's black tee above his head. He stopped at the elbows and bunched the fabric up in his hands, affectively pinning him there, his arms back above the arm of the couch. The blue head went down and captured the nipple he'd ignored earlier and began suckling it, like the most contented lover. Ichigo 'Nnn'ed the warm tongue caressing that sensitive spot had him growing even harder, and he bucked up against Grimmjow, whimpering pitifully. Grimmjow smiled, and blew on the wet skin there. Ichigo shivered violently, more from pleasure than cold. The bluenette already knew just what to do to make him feel good. Better than he'd know himself actually. If this kept on, in a matter of moments Grimmjow would be able to play him like a fiddle and he wouldn't have much to say in the matter. He wanted to touch Grimmjow _now,_ he wanted to run his hands over those strong, muscular abs, he wanted to encircle those defined, thick football player shoulders of his, he wanted to memorize every plane of hard muscle and find those spots that drove Grimmjow insane.

Grimmjow left his arms that way, knowing full well he could escape, and yet he didn't…why? He didn't understand himself. Just a moment ago he wanted escape more than anything. The bluenette smiled at him and pulled off his own shirt, allowing Ichigo to gawk openly. Then, Grimmjow kissed the obvious buldge in Ichigo's pants. The orange head couldn't help it, he groaned. Grimmjow ran his hands over the fishnet stockings, and up under the bottom of Ichigo's shorts. He unbuttoned the little brass button with his teeth and began pulling down the zipper.

The tall man with long black hair, Nnoitora, he thought Grimmjow called him, came out into the living room, wearing only a pair of black boxers. He was atrociously thin, and yet his eyes were focused on the kitchen so hungrily that Ichigo wondered if he was a fat kid inside, or something. His long piano like fingers reached down to scratch his ass, showing an unfortunate birth mark on his lower right butt cheek.

And the moment was gone.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow could fucking strangle Nnoitora. Always count on him to come in and ruin a perfectly good moment. Ichigo had been into it, a little more and he could've been putty in his very capable hands. He wanted some kind of assurance of Ichigo's feelings. Sometimes Ichigo could be as unreadable as Ulquiorra, and that more than unnerved him. But what could he really ask for after all? For the orange head to fall in love with him? Not hardly, since he wasn't in a place where he could possibly love anyone back. So what, what could he really ask of him, a promise that he would eventually love him?<p>

Ichigo was putting his shirt on, and buttoning his shorts. It was a shame to cover up all of that sexy ass body. When they became lovers he'd be sure to make it a rule that he couldn't wear clothes in the condo. Ever. Grimmjow didn't even bother putting his shirt back on. Nnoitora and him had a habit of hanging out on Sunday's, watching football in their boxers. He could care less if he saw him without a shirt. But Ichigo…he eyed his sweet little strawberry. It was better if Ichigo actually dress a little bit classier around Nnoitora. He somehow expected the tall spoonlike man to be a bit more interested whenever he told him stories about Ichigo. The man in question waltzed back out of the kitchen, holding the slender neck of a beer bottle, looking at them with a sly grin.

"Oh you can go right back to what you were doing. It's not often that I get to watch live porn like this." Nnoitora said, winking at Ichigo. Grimmjow was expecting him to jet, like he did earlier, but he stood his ground this time. He was blushing from the roots of his hair on down, but hey, progress was progress.

"I guess it's not often that you get laid either, huh?" Ichigo quipped. Everyone paused for a minute before Nnoitora threw back his head, guffawing. Grimmjow chuckled as well, both amused and turned on.

The spooklike man looked at Grimmjow then, "You better settle down with this one." He said, his eyes still laughing. He came and sat on the couch with them. Grimmjow shot daggers at him with his eyes, but that really wouldn't do much good. After another gulp of beer Nnoitora's eyebrows came together over his nose. "Oi! What the fuck is this shit you're watching?" He asked, already flipping the channels. Grimmjow took the remote and flipped it back.

"If you don't like it go watch something else at your place." Grimmjow grumbled, apparently affronted by the open attack on what seemed to be his favorite show. Nnoitora didn't catch the hint, and leaned back, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. His hand lightly brushed Ichigo's shoulder. He withdrew immediately after, but it hadn't seemed like an accident. It was a very deliberate thing. If the incident was repeated, Grimmjow would probably have to politely kick one of the two the hell out of his house. Nnoitora leaned over and whispered something in Grimmjow's ear. It took him a good long while before he realized what he had said.

Ichigo had kissed him goodnight and gone, before Grimmjow fully recognized the words for what they were. Nnoitora had noticed the way he was looking at him, had seen the thoughts flitting across Grimmjow's mind. And likewise, Grimmjow could see the accusations in his friends gaze 'You're so sprung' it said, 'You were gonna ruin our bro time for some little _plaything_?'

The words he'd whispered were, 'Bro's before hoe's'.

* * *

><p>By the time Ichigo got home, both Rukia and Renji had gotten home, eaten and went to bed. Sleep. It sounded like such a good idea he wanted to skip all the preparations such an activity called for. In the end he just brushed his teeth, changed and went to bed.<p>

The next morning, he woke up, bright eyed and bushytailed. His first assignment of the day was to finish cleaning Director Ulquiorra Cifer's house. He borrowed his friends CD player, and wore some more sensible clothing. As long as Starrk didn't hear about the break of his uniform code, he felt that this was the wisest choice he could've possibly made. Walking around in that ritzy-titzy neighborhood, dressed like a common prostitute really couldn't be helping his image any. If he'd known he was going there yesterday he wouldn't have worn it at all. Or at least vetoed the fishnet stockings for Christ's sake.

Today he was better prepared. He wore some fairly new acid wash skinny jeans, black vans, and a grey v-neck, dressed up with a black and white striped cardigan. It had to be, collectively, the most expensive outfit he owned. He did have a tuxedo before but _someone_ spilled bleach on it and hid it behind the nightstand. Ichigo grabbed his duffel bag of cleaning supplies from by the door and looked back at the two sleeping forms on the tiny twin sized bed. With a tiny little smile, he shut the door softly behind himself.

He got to Ulquiorra's house without incident, he did get a few stares this time, but it was mostly at his bright orange hair. Those kinds of stares he was used to, even the woman who tentatively asked if it was dyed or not. When he arrived at Ulquiorra's house, surprised to find him waiting outside for him. Ichigo smiled at Ulquiorra, and he saluted him hoping the action didn't seem nearly as foolish as it felt.

"Reporting for duty, Director Cifer." Ulquiorra looked as if he was going to crack a smirk, but his face remained neutral.

He turned on his heel and pushed the door of his house open. "I'm glad you're not wearing that ridiculous outfit from yesterday." He said, and then turned to walk into another room. Ichigo couldn't help himself, he had to ask, or else it'd be gnawing at him the whole day.

"Why were you waiting outside for me?" Ulquiorra stiffened noticeably.

"I wasn't waiting outside for you, actually I have an appointment that I'm meant to be at and I simply wanted to give you this. I expect the main hall and dining room to be finished by my return. I shall have some extremely important guests over today." He said, extending a pale white hand that held a single, silver key. "If anything is removed from my home I shall expect you to pay with your body." Ulquiorra said tartly, and then stiffened even farther when he realized his own mistake. "I meant of course your services…cleaning services. Since you are…" He turned and grabbed a jacket off of a coat hanger and left without another word. Ichigo was left staring after him for some time, wondering whether to be flattered, offended, or what. So he settled on confused and started playing the CD he'd brought with him. He set to work, the strong crisp smell of Pine Sol permeating the air with its fragrance, he watched at the soot covered floors cleared away, showing a bright, sparkling image underneath. The hardwood flooring in the 'main hall' and marble in the dining room were so gorgeous, he cleaned them with ferocity. When Ulquiorra's guests came over, he wanted this space to represent him, and his image. He knew the man wanted to keep up his façade of well…near perfection. He honestly didn't want anyone else's image of the emerald eyed man to be shattered like his had upon entrance.

Once done with the floors, he began the surfaces, allowing his mind to wander to other things, like imaging what would've occurred had Nnoitora just stayed the fuck in the room. Next time, he promised himself, things would be different, he would have control, and be the one driving Grimmjow crazy, not the other way around. He couldn't believe Grimmjow hadn't gone for the instant kill. What had transpired yesterday night was just…something else. It was beyond the level of intimacy that they could've ever gotten from sex. Though…he really could have gone for some more physical intimacy too. Couldn't Grimmjow tell he didn't want to take things slow? It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything…though it had been a long time. Now listen to him, sounding like some old main who hadn't been laid in decades. It had only been what…two…three years?

Gods, no wonder he had no self restraint. He was surprised at himself. What had he been doing all this time? He couldn't remember when he'd had an actual romance, versus a sort of 'friends with benefits type of deal. And he used to think that was sensible, which made the truth even more incomprehensible.

He shook his head, and got back to work.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was headed out for a meeting. Honestly, he was surprised that they'd waited so long for this meeting. They began shooting that Monday, he wondered how long the meeting would run on. He already glanced at his watch, of which he was wearing two because it seemed more professional somehow. He'd also took a shower, shaved, and actually styled his hair back. He wore some black slacks, a white tee shirt, black pin striped tie, and black converse shoes. Okay, so it wasn't exactly 'meeting approved attire, but he thought that life in general shouldn't have dress codes. He wondered why the cinematographer, Nemu Kurotsuchi, had warned him to be careful and wary upon entering this meeting. Were they planning on taking him off of the project? No…that'd be ludicrous. He was the main director after all. Ah, he made a note on a piece of paper, he'd have to talk to the script writer, Halibel, about changing the direction of the rape scene just a little bit. If Ichigo wasn't in it, he'd be all for it. It seemed like a very powerful element to have in the story, but would he really be able to just stand by and do nothing while Kisuke raped Ichigo right before his eyes? And what if the lighting wasn't right, or the lines were wrong and they had to it all over again? He shook his head to clear it, deciding that he would much rather go for a little bondage or something, maybe they wouldn't go all the way. He'd have to think of something more visually appealing for the viewer, while also being acceptable for him. He rubbed his temples, feeling a powerful headache already forming behind his eyes.<p>

_This is why you're not supposed to get involved with your actors, _a traitorous little voice said, from the back of his mind. The majority screamed back, _it's a little too late for that now, don't you think? _He glanced at his watch again, hissing like a cat. At this rate he was going to be at least half an hour late. And Nemu considered people late if they were exactly on time. He looked longingly at the lukewarm cup of coffee sitting on his dining room table before leaving. He had a folder full of papers that needed to be signed, or approved of, and some grants for places they needed to clear for certain days of shooting. He really needed a copy of the script as well, he'd lost his copy almost the moment it was handed to him.

Grimmjow's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he answered while riding the elevator down. He held it between his ear and his shoulder, while he pushed the papers back in the folder, so they'd at least _look_ organized. It was Nemu, the cinematographer, calling to tell him that the location of the meeting had changed, as well as the time. The bluenette stopped, his finger hovering over the 'unlock' button on his car keys.

"The meeting has moved to Director Cifer's home. And the time has been pushed back about a half an hour…" She paused, and listened to a short, clipped voice. "Halibel san says that you might be able to make the time if you were to leave right now." Grimmjow grumbled, unlocking the car and sliding into the driver's seat. He set the folder in the passenger's seat. "You're in your car now, Jagerjaques san?" Grimmjow started up his car and drove out of the car garage, he flipped down the visor to block the sun. "Would you like for me to give you directions to Director Cifer's home?" Grimmjow sighed, thinking that maybe he could trick himself into believing that Director Cifer and Ulquiorra were two different people.

"No, I don't need directions." He said, trying to ignore the snicker he heard from the background on Nemu's side. Halibel had been with the company as long as Ulquiorra, she had guessed their relationship before it had really started. One time the scary blonde woman had even hid them from their boss when they were… He shook his head, his chest tightening. Things were different now, he had Ichigo, and Ulquiorra…well he was just Director Cifer now. "Tell Halibel that I don't need her opinion." He said, before pressing end on his phone and tossing it on the folder in the passenger's seat. Grimmjow could get to Director Cifer's house without thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra came home, and the main hall and dining room were spotless, he could almost see his reflection in the hardwood floors. There was a crisp clean scent in the air; he could hear the faint buzzing of music coming from the kitchen. The pale man began setting out the papers for the meeting, wondering at the curiosity that was nagging at him. With a slight sigh he gave into it and went into the kitchen. The destruction there had been the greatest, since that was where Szayel had done the experiment. He remembered padding to the kitchen the next morning after lending the space to Szayel and almost shrieking with terror. He was glad no one else was around, because he probably would've been reduced to tears. Instead, he collected himself and immediately called the maid service. It was like one surprise had snowballed into another, going from the terror Friday morning to Ichigo showing up at his door Friday afternoon. And he had to say, he was glad Ichigo wasn't as stupid as he appeared, and changed his attire today.<p>

He didn't want to admit it, but he had been waiting for Ichigo today. Ulquiorra couldn't understand himself, why had he lied and said he needed to be somewhere? He'd ended up just wasting time around town, scaring half the people he passed because he was thinking too hard and made some kind of terrible face. The pale man couldn't even imagine what he'd looked like. He rested his hand on the door frame and watched the orange haired man wipe the soot off of the marble island in the kitchen. His hips were swinging in unison to the song, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Ulquiorra felt his face break into a smile. The orange haired man was the only person he knew that could enjoy cleaning to that extent. Ulquiorra liked to organize, but not clean things. He didn't want to dirty himself anymore than necessary. Call it whatever you want, OCD, anything. When Ichigo turned and looked at him however, it melted off of his face. He turned away, and Ichigo turned down the music.

Ulquiorra could almost hear the smile in Ichigo's voice when he said, "Hey Director Cifer, back so soon?" He said, and then giggled. Actually giggled, for him. Ulquiorra wondered if maybe the orange haired man was insane. He was probably the first and only person to actually have the audacity to _laugh_ at him. Ichigo turned the music back up and laughed again. Ulquiorra looked over at him, frowning. The orange haired man held a dirty cloth in one hand and the other hand was holding his imaginary dancing partner to him while he danced. After watching him for a few more moments, Ulquiorra could tell what dance it was, and how exactly to copy it. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, an invitation in his eyes. He took an impulsive step towards him before the doorbell rang. Both of them froze in place, whatever spell had been over him, gone immediately. Ichigo shrugged, and turned off his music again, setting back to cleaning, Ulquiorra frowned at himself. Was he really about to go and join the orange haired man just then? He must've been hypnotized by the motion or something.

_Your losing it, Ulquiorra._ He thought, turning around to answer the door. Almost immediately he turned back, "If you could stay in here while my guests are over…" Ulquiorra waited for some form of agreement. Ichigo bobbed his head once and Ulquiorra turned around to go and open the door. After a few moments, there was someone knocking forcefully. He sighed. Grimmjow was actually on time for once. He'd expected the bluenette to chicken out when he heard the change of location, but apparently not. He hadn't seemed over it earlier but maybe…

He opened the door, and stepped back, avoiding the fist that Grimmjow had intended for the door. The bluenette pulled back, his horror apparent on his face. Ulquiorra turned around, yeah…the bluenette definitely had some lingering feelings for him. He thought he'd asked Nnoitora to set him up with someone. Hopefully, he wouldn't take too long. The pale man nodded to Halibel, who nodded in return. He rather liked her, she was an excellent script writer. They'd worked together on numerous accounts.

"'Bout time you set up this meeting," Grimmjow grumbled. Ulquiorra turned and looked at him.

"I am not the only one who has the ability to set up a meeting, Grimmjow." He said, watching the bluenette shudder when his name rolled off his tongue. Honestly, for someone who wanted to be rid of the blue haired man affections he certainly enjoyed torturing him. The words that Grimmjow had yelled at him when they'd broke up echoed in his mind, 'You're a fucking sadist, Ulquiorra'. In the months following the breakup, Ulquiorra had tested this theory on multiple partners, and he found that inflicting pain on others didn't rile him up nearly so much as getting the punishment. But he couldn't very well correct Grimmjow's thinking of him now. It'd seem like he was dwelling on it, and he wasn't. Was he? He wasn't very good with things pertaining to love. _That's the understatement of the century_, his troubled mind grumbled. He sat down, and tried to focus on what Nemu and Halibel was saying.

He saw a flash of orange in the corner of his vision and snapped his head in the direction of the kitchen. Ulquiorra turned his face into a mask of nonchalance and excused himself for a moment he really needed to go and tell Ichigo to just sneak out the back door or something. These people wouldn't be nearly as understanding as him about Ichigo's little day job. He heard a chair skid across the floor behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Grimmjow following him. He spun around before they reached the door and met Grimmjow's gaze.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, sending Ichigo a warning look with his eyes. The orange haired man nodded and went into the pantry. Grimmjow took another few step forward, forcing Ulquiorra back into the kitchen.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, "I wanted to get something off my chest." He said, his cyan eyes narrowing as his look became more intense. "You and me…this…thing going on between us just needs to be buried, alright? It shouldn't happened in the first place, we really can't let this affect our projects, alright?"

Ulquiorra was conscious of Ichigo listening in, and knew he needed to have a talk with him after. He couldn't have this info circulating in the tabloids. "For me, it is no longer an issue, Grimmjow. I think you should just go out, and find yourself a pretty little boy and get laid." The pale man knew he was being cruel, but he had no choice. He didn't like the way Halibel looked between the two, as if they still had a relationship.

Grimmjow stepped forward again, so they were toe to toe. "F.Y.I. I already have a boyfriend. This problem doesn't just lie with me and you know it." Ulquiorra looked at his shoes. Did his face somehow betray his confusion earlier? Grimmjow always managed to scramble his thoughts. That was why he'd gotten rid of him in the first place. "So why don't _you_ find a pretty little boy and fuck him, so we can bury this…tryst for good." The bluenette turned like he was about to walk out.

Ulquiorra ground out, "Is that what you're going to call it? A tryst? That is not what it was and you know it." He was surprised at the amount of venom in his voice. Grimmjow's eyes lit up at the little hint of anger. It was like the stuff was a drug to him.

"And what would you call it?" Grimmjow asked, his voice dropping down an octave. Both of them jumped away from each other when some cans were knocked down in the pantry. He had forgotten Ichigo was in there. He'd probably have to pay him off to keep him quiet or something. "What the fuck was that?"

Ulquiorra coughed to hide his embarrassment. "I got a dog…I locked him up in there because Nemu's afraid of them." He hated the way the lie tasted at the back of his throat, but what would Grimmjow think if he saw the star of their new drama hiding in his pantry?

Grimmjow, thankfully was an idiot. He shrugged and said, "Oh, cool, I didn't know you were a dog person. No wonder we never got along." The bluenette strutted out of the room, and Ichigo practically fell out of the pantry. His cheeks were wet with tears and his chocolate brown eyes looked furious.

"Is that why you told me to hide, huh? So you could tell me to back off or something? Well I'm not gonna. To think I actually felt like we could be friends…I felt sorry for you. But you know what? _Fuck you_ Ulquiorra." Ichigo turned around and went out the back door, slamming it behind him hard enough to make the glass shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions, comments, praise, or critism belongs in REVIEWS. Personal things, ideas for future stories and complaints about stories not being updated belong in PM's. <strong>

**Arigato, **

**DaichiSama**


End file.
